The Fight
by Nicolieeolieheart
Summary: Sequel to Fighter! You must must must read that first! This is more of Troy's life with Gabriella and their family! But they have more complicated bumps in the road. Will they make it through?
1. The Big Test

**Chapter 1: The Big Test**

"Babe! Focus!" Gabriella snapped her fingers. We have been studying for hours now...

Tomorrow i'm taking my GED test although I have been studying for weeks now, Gabriella wants me to cram some more. I'm nervous for the test...i've never been a good test taker.

"Ok so if..." she started to ask another question when Charley started crying.

"I'll go get her" she said. She got up and walked out and I checked out her ass as she walked.

Charley is 8 months old. She is standing and crawling and baby talking. She looks exactly like Gabriella. It's crazy.

Noah is about to be 2 in 2 months. He's saying more words and he's stubborn as hell. When he wants something he wants it now! He doesn't care what he has to do to get it. He gets into everything and hides from me! It's crazy!

The puppies are now full grown at 6 months old. They're huge. The girl's name is Dollie and the boy's name is Hugo. The other puppies are living with all they're families. Lady is fully recovered thankfully. Rocky is still the biggest momma's boy out all of them.

"She's back down" she came back in. Hugo lied on the bed with us and snuggled up to Gabriella and Rock crawled into her lap.

"Babe...please can we just stop this..." I begged.

"No Troy...you need to study"

I whined.

It went on and on and on...to the point even the dogs got off the bed!

"Babee! No more!" I said after another hour.

"Fine." she said putting the books down. She got up to put it on the dresser and I walked up behind her.

"You know...your the hottest teacher I ever had" I said in her neck.

"Oh really..." she said turning around. We kissed and I picked her up on the dresser.

The next morning she woke me up just wearing my shirt.

"Test day baby" she said. She looked so beautiful...i love waking up like this.

I woke up to her kisses. I am the luckiest guy in the world being able to wake up to this everyday.

"I'm up..." I said. She giggled.

"I am going to get Noah...you go get Charley?" she said putting her shorts on. I nodded. I got up and put some pants on. Last night was amazing.

I went into Charley's room and she was awake.

"Hey baby girl" I said. She giggled. I love this little girl...aside from Gabriella she brings light to my day. When she smiles and laughs and tries to talk all I can do is smile. She has me wrapped around her finger. I want to protect her from everything. I don't want her to ever feel pain. Anytime I look at her I imagine that little 3 pound baby in the incubator looking up at me.

We went to the kitchen and I put her in her seat.

"I think your mommy is going to feed you baby girl" I said to Charley.

Then Gabriella walked in with Noah.

"Daddy!" Noah said. I smiled. All of us were in the kitchen and eating breakfast. For a quick second I forgot about the test...

Before I went to the test sight we had to drop the kids off at her dad's and then I had to take her to the salon.

"Bye baby good luck" She said kissing my cheek.

"Thanks angel" I said. She smiled. She was still working two jobs. The salon and the diner. I still don't agree with it.

I went to the test. I was sitting there with it in front of me and I froze...

what the hell am I doing? Why am I doing this? Is this me? No this isn't me! I'm not this person! I hate tests...i hate school...i hate this shit! What the hell am I thinking!

I got up and I walked out. I couldn't do it...i know Gabriella will be disappointed in me but I just couldn't do it.

I drove to the salon. She was with a client doing some color. After she was done with them and they were sitting she looked up and saw me sitting in my car. She came out.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I couldn't do it..." I said. She got in the car and hugged me.

"It's ok babe..."

"Your not mad?"

"No..." she sounded confused.

"I thought you would be disappointed..."

"No babe...i want you to do the best for you and not anyone else...do you feel walking out was the best?"

"Yes"

"Then i'm proud of you"

I kissed her and hugged her.

"Why don't you come in for a little bit..." she said.

"No i'm going to go see Danny"

"Ok well don't forget to pick me up in a few hours and take me to the diner"

"Ok" I said.

I drove to the gym and Danny was training.

"Keep on the bag!" he yelled to the kid.

"Hey son" he came up to me.

"Hey"

"Aren't you supposed to be taking a test?"

"I skipped out..."

"Why?"

"It just wasn't me"

"I never taught you to skip on something!"

"I know"

"Well was it worth it?"

"Yea"

I knew he would be dissapointed but he also understands. He didn't look too good though...almost like he was sick.

"You ok man?" I asked.

"Yea..yea"

"Hey can you help with this kid...i need to get something to drink..." he said. I nodded. I went over to the kid he was training.

"Your knees need to be bent at all times!" I told him. As I was talking to him we heard things fall.

I saw Danny laying on the floor and I ran over to him.

"Someone call the ambulance!" I yelled.

Seeing Danny like that I could feel all the blood in my face just drain out...i knew something was wrong...i knew this wasn't going to be good.


	2. Can't Be True

**Chapter 2: Can't be true...**

"Troy!" Gabriella came to the hospital. I held her in my arms. We've been at the hospital for just a little while. We're still in the waiting room waiting for news about Danny.

I can't get the image of him on the ground out of my head...it just keeps replaying in my head over and and over...why did this have to happen to him...

"Are you guys Daniel Bolton's family?"

"I'm his nephew" I said.

"I'm sorry...there was no more we could do..." the doctor said those words...i didn't want to believe it...Gabriella came up and hugged me and I cried in her arms.

"I'm so sorry Troy..." she said. But all I could do was cry. Danny was like a dad to me...he was there when my real dad wasn't, he taught me to fight and be a man and to support my family...he made me who I am today and now he's dead...this just can't be possible. It can't be true. It's not true. He's not dead...he wouldn't do that. He wouldn't leave me!

"I'm very sorry for your loss..." I heard the doctor say.

I sat there for what felt like forever and I cried in her arms.

"Babe...we have to go..." she said.

We went to the car and she drove.

"Go to my mom's..." I said. She nodded.

"You want to do this alone...?" she asked when we got there.

"Yea I think I should..."

"Call me when your ready." she said. I nodded.

I got into the house and my mom was baking...she must know he was in the hospital. She only bakes when she's nervous.

"Mom..." I said. She looked up and saw my face and I think that was enough.

"He's gone..." she said. I nodded. She stopped what she was doing. I went over to her and I cried some more.

"Hey...Troy" she said. She lifted my head to look at her.

"He's in a better place...he's going to be with all of us forever now."

I nodded.

"It's going to be ok honey" she said. I know my mom must also me hurting by this but she's staying strong. I wish I could be strong but I can't believe that he's gone. I can't believe that he's not going to be at the gym...

"I have to call Gabriella to pick me up..." I said. She nodded.

"You guys need to get another car..." she said.

"Don't tell Gabriella that or she will get another job" I said. She laughed.

"it's good that you have a girl that hard working"

"She works too hard mom...I don't know how she does it sometimes. I mean sure I have the kids for the day except Mondays but all other days she goes to the salon from 7 to 5 and then the diner from 5 to 11. she is seriously going nonstop for 16 hours.." I said.

"I know honey...but think of it this way...are you guys still struggling like before?"

"No..."

"Ok then. Look unless you feel like it's really affecting her health let her do what she wants. Maybe that is her way of coping with everything that has happened."

"Yea..."

"Call her and tell her to bring my babies here and you guys can eat." she said. I nodded.

"Hey babe...my mom wants us to stay for dinner"

"Ok we'll be right over"

"Wheres the others mom?"

"Well George is with Tyler at some basketball thing, and Conner is out somewhere with his friends..." she said.

"Why do you say it like that?" I asked. She said conner is out with friends like she's annoyed by it.

"I think he's into drugs..." she said.

"And your letting it happen?"

"What else can I do?"

"kick his ass!"

"That didn't work with you!"

we heard Gabriella come in.

"Hello!" she said.

"In here honey!" my mom yelled.

She had all the dogs so they could play with their sister. Charley was in her seat and Noah was holding onto gabriella's leg. Usually how she gets anywhere. It's pretty funny to watch.

"Noah man hanging on mommy's leg again?" I said.

"Yep!" he said.

"I remember the days he just sat there..." she said. We laughed.

"You ok?" she asked. I just nodded. I find that if I keep my mind occupied I just don't think about it.

While my mom and Gabriella were cooking I was holding Charley and playing with her. Then Conner walked in.

"Sup guys...Charley girl!" he said taking her from me. Charley loves Conner, she always giggles and if she's been in a bad mood she always calms down when he holds her. It's really cute.

After he stood there for a second I got a good wiff of him. Gabriella looked over at me.

"Here Conner let me take her to change her" Gabriella said.

"Outside now!" I said dragging him out.

When we got outside he wouldn't look at me.

"The hell is wrong with you!" I said.

"Oh please like you have any room to talk! You did worse shit than me!"

"Yea I did! But I grew up! Why the hell would you be doing that in the house!"

"It's just weed!"

"Bullshit!"

He didn't say anything else. I felt like I had to fix him...

"What are you going to do if mom kicks you out!"

"She won't do that!"

"You think?"

He got quiet again.

"Conner...why are you doing this..."

"Because...it helps"

I was afraid he would say that...

"Not all the time..."

"Troy you don't get it! You have Gabriella and Noah and Charley! I have noone!"

"What about that girl you were with?"

"...she cheated on me..." he said. He was with the same girl all through highschool. All of us thought they would get married.

"I'm sorry to hear that..."

"She cheated on me with my bestfriend"

"It happens...you just have to get on with things you know...sure it's hard to deal with. I know I would probably die if Gabriella ever did that to me...but I would get through it. It's life...life sucks"

"Weed helps me though!"

"for an hour..."

"but still"

"But still nothing Conner...you need to quit that shit before it turns into more"

Before I went back in I knew I should tell him about Danny.

"By the way...Danny had a heartattack today..." I said.

"What?"

"Yea..." I said and I just walked away. I walked back into the house and saw Gabriella with Charley in her arms asleep. Tyler and George were back.

"Hey troy" Tyler said.

"Hey lover boy"

"Troy, Tyler was telling me how much him and Adriana were in looooveee" Gabriella teased him.

"Awww my little brother is becoming a man!" I teased him too.

Tyler turned beat red. It was so funny.

After dinner all of us went to the living room and sat because my mom wanted to talk to us.

"So kids...today was a really bad day...we lost someone very important to us. But all we can do now is remember him. Danny loved family. He cared a lot about us. Danny also made sure we cherished each other and that is what we will do. We will honor him and keep him in our memories and our hearts. We will lean on each other and go through this together...as a family. We are and always will be a family. Because that is what your Uncle would want...he loved all of you boys and you Gabriella. He was there for each and every one of you at one point in time. So right now...I want each of us to say a pleasant memory with him..." My mom said...Tyler started to cry a little and Gabriella took him in her arms and let him cry. She always knew how to comfort people...

"Troy...you go first" my mom said.

"I remember my first fight...I was 16 and I got knocked out. But after the fight Danny had me in the locker room and told me that it was my first fight...and every one has to get knocked down in order to learn to get back up and fight back..." I said.

"How about you Conner..."

"A memory with danny was...when I broke my arm when I was 12...he told me that I can't let a broken bone bring me down I had to keep working and he made me work out still for when I would be able to get back into the game"

"Gabriella..." she said.

Gabriella smiled. "It was the night Troy fell at that fight...I remember when I was over top of Troy screaming Danny pulled me off. And now that I think about it he did it so easily like I had no weight. But when I looked at him he had a tear in his eye. After Troy had a big head and said those things he did...Danny went out with me and told me to not let it get to me because Troy loved me and his mom had to talk some sense into him." she said. All of us laughed.

"How about you ty..." my mom said. Tyler wiped his eyes. He was still in Gabriella's arms.

"It was after dad left..." he started. It made all of us kind of tense up.

"He told me that he would always be there for me...any day any time. All I had to do was call. He kept that promise..." he said.

Danny always kept his promises. That was the best thing about him...

**Hey everyone! So i'm a ditz! Loll. I got mixed up names and ages and everything in the last story! I'm sorry! So here's just a little key like thing to make it better! **

**Conner is 18**

**Tyler is 13 and he is with Gabriella's sister Adriana who is also 13 and so is her twin sister. **

**Gabriella's dad and Troy's step dad have the same name. **

**Troy's little brothers I mentioned in the first story...forget them.**

**I think that's about it! Again i'm sorry! I will try to keep better track of them! It's just really hard sometimes when you get into writing a story! Loll! Again if you guys have ANY ideas tell me in a review or a PM and I will find a way to work it in! R&&R**


	3. Saying Goodbye

**Chapter 3: Saying goodbye...**

Today was the funeral for Danny. I'm scared about going. But I know it'll be good to say goodbye.

"You ready babe..." Gabriella asked. We're dropping the kids off with Mrs Baxter at our old apartment. She's usually our emergency babysitter.

When we finally got to the funeral home I saw some people I haven't seen in years.

We heard a lot of how are the kids...you guys are so cute...and the all to famous...Danny was an amazing guy.

Whenever someone said that I wondered would they say that if he was alive...was he really an amazing guy? People feed these compliments about the dead...but would they say it if he wasn't dead? I understand respecting the dead...but still...why lie?

"You ok?" Gabriella asked. I nodded. She made sure to keep holding my hand or my arm...she knows that feeling her always keeps me calm. I would never be able to do this without her.

All of us sat and listened to the service. People cried and said prayer.

After the service we went home to change real quick and also to go pick up the kids then we were going to my mom's for the wake.

"You think this is too sexy?" she asked. She was wearing a blue long sleeved shirt with jeans. It showed her body off a little...but not too much.

"No it's ok" I said.

We finally got back to my moms. It was so crowded.

"I'm going to help your mom." she said. Noah was still clinging to her leg and she just went with it. I laughed a little.

"Your big brother is such a mommy's boy" I said to Charley. She giggled.

"Ohh is this the new baby!" my aunt came up. I nodded.

"This is miss Charley"

"Like mom..."she said. I nodded. My grandma Charley was my favorite. She was my dad's mom and even after my dad left she came around and brought presents. I remember when she used to sing to us. She had the best voice.

"She's beautiful Troy. I saw Gabriella with a leech on her leg" she said laughing.

"Yea...that's Noah our oldest. He's a big mommy's boy"

"Danny told me when Gabriella had him. He said he already has fighter legs. I told him he was crazy to think Gabriella would ever allow that!" she said.

"Yea..Noah loved Danny"

"everyone did...well i'm going to walk around more...we'll talk more troy" she said. I nodded. Charley and I walked. She was ontop my shoulder just chillen there. Letting people touch her cheeks and and feet and stuff. Poor girl...if I had people poking at me like that i'd be pretty pissed off.

When we made our way to the kitchen Noah was still clinging to Gabriella's leg for dear life and Gabriella was helping my mom set up food.

"Noah baby please...can't you sit on the stool and watch..." Gabriella said.

"NO!" He yelled.

"Mom is the crib up?" I asked.

"Yes honey it's in our room though. I think George is on the computer so just knock" she said I nodded.

Charley was already asleep when we got upstairs.

"Past out already? Must be a rager." George joked. I laughed a little.

"If she wakes up you can just call me and i'll get her"

"Don't worry about her Troy. We'll be fine." he said.

"Thanks George"

George and I are doing better...we get along more now.

I got back downstairs and everyone was on the couches talking.

"DADDY!" Noah yelled.

"Hey man" I said. I picked him up off of Gabriella's lap.

"Oh thank god I need to use the bathroom!" she said. Everyone laughed.

"Mommy!" Noah started to cry.

"I'll be right back!"

"You don't want to hang out with me?" I said to noah.

"NO!" he yelled. I rolled my eyes. He is always like this when Gabriella was around. Gabriella thinks it's because she works a lot and he misses her.

Noah jumped off my lap and ran to the bathroom.

"So Troy how is it being a dad?" my uncle asked me.

"It's a whole lot better than what I thought it would be..." I said.

"Yea so are you home with them all day?" my other uncle asked.

"Yea except for mondays when Gabriella has off"

"That's a good girl if she's working for the both of you"

"Talking about me?" Gabriella came in dragging Noah on her leg again.

"I told him that he has a good girl" my uncle said. My uncle Peter is the oldest of the siblings. He's like my dad and he is all about sports and such. He's an ex football player. He was the football player, my dad was the basketball player, and Danny was the boxer, my aunt Rosie was a volleyball player and she married my uncle Ray who likes baseball.

"Well thank you" Gabriella said. Gabriella gets along with my whole family which is one of my faveorite things about her. She fits right in.

"Has anyone talked to jack?" my aunt asked.

"I called him and told him about Danny..." my mom spoke up. I shot a look at her.

"What? He was his brother I figured he should know!"

"He's not a brother..." my uncle said. My dad's whole family took my mom's side and they helped her a lot with us.

"You think he's going to come around...?" Conner asked.

"Doubt it" I said.

We heard charley crying and I looked at Gabriella.

"Let me go check on them..." she said dragging Noah still.

"Does that kid always hang on her like that?" my uncle asked.

"Yep" my mom, Conner, Tyler, and I all said at the same time.

"So tomorrow morning we're going to the lawyer's office..." my uncle said.

Tomorrow is Tuesday...and Gabriella has to work.

"I don't know if Gabriella can get off work to take care of the kids..." I said.

"I already took off. Your mom called me yesterday and told me that was the plan" Gabriella walked in holding Charley.

"Baby!" Conner said taking her from Gabriella.

"Well ok then..." Gabriella said.

"Oh ok" I said. I didn't realize Gabriella was in the loop.

"It's just to see what was left and to who" my mom said.

"Are we going?" Conner asked.

"You are...Ty you are going to be here with Gabriella and the kids" my mom said.

"Wait why?" he asked.

"Because I hear you have a D in math" she said. He got quiet.

Sitting here with my family was really nice. I mean it sucks how it happened...but being able to spend time with them is good. My aunt Rosie lives in West Virgina and my uncle lives in California. So it's not really easy to see them.

We ate food and talked more about Danny and growing up. They told us stories. Noah finally got off of Gabriella's leg and settled on her lap and fell asleep and then Charley was asleep in Conner's arms.

"I think it's time for us to get home..." I said. Gabriella nodded. I put Charley in her seat and Gabriella carried Noah still.

"I'll be over tomorrow" she whispered. My mom nodded. We drove home and put the kids to bed. I stood over Noah's crib and looked at him. He's my son...just like I'm my dad's son. How is it that I have this love for Noah that can never pull me away from him...but my dad left me.

"Whatcha thinking about..." Gabriella came up.

"My dad..." I said.

"Your not like him..."

"I know...i just wonder how he could have left me"

"I wonder that about my mom too..." she said. I leaned my head on hers.

"Come on. I'm tired" she said pulling me to the room. We fell asleep and she was in my arms. This is how life is supposed to be.


	4. Legacy Left

**Chapter 4: Legacy Left...**

"Tyler you better listen to Gabriella!" my mom said before we left. I didn't want to go to this meeting. I don't want to know who has what. I don't care what he left! The fact that he is gone is not going to be better if he left shit for us!

"Stay calm..." Gabriella said and she kissed my cheek. I just nodded. All of us got into the car and drove to the lawyer's office.

"Glad to see everyone here...I know this isn't a happy time for you guys. I'm very sorry for your loss" the lawyer said.

"So shall we talk about the will?" he said. All of us nodded. The lawyer was a typical looking lawyer. I saw him a few times in Danny's office.

"Did any of you know that Danny was a multimillionaire..." he said. I knew my eyes got the size of golf balls. Multimillionaire! I didn't even know he was a thousandair!

"He never told us" my mom said.

"He had it under wraps pretty good...any ways he has 18 million stashed away...it all goes to you guys"

"That's a lot of money..." my uncle said.

"Yea it is. He left each of these for you...now it's a personal letter I have not read them so I do not have anything to do with what they say. I am supposed to handle the legal side of things of it all and that is his house, the money, and the gym..." the lawyer said. I didn't even think about the gym...

"Who does the gym go to?" my aunt asked. She looked at me. She told me last night that she feels like I should have it...

"Troy" he said. I was a little surprised though...I haven't fought and I barely go to the gym...he knows how hard that is for me. Why would I want that? I looked at mom and her lips made a straight line. I know Gabriella isn't going to like this. Not because it will eat up a lot of money from us...but because of my health.

"What about the money" My uncle asked.

"you each get 2 million 571 thousand 4 hundred and 28 dollars" he said. All of our mouth dropped.

"Conner and Tyler don't get there share until they turn 21 though." he said.

"Holy shit..." Conner said.

"Conner!" my aunt rosie said.

"Oh please Rosie like you weren't thinking it!" my uncle said.

"Does that also include jack..." My mom asked. The lawyer nodded. Great that means we have to talk to that bastard.

"Here are the letters, if there are any special requests from him it would be in there. Again I am so sorry for your loss" he said and all of us left...

"That is a lot of money..." my mom said.

"Where did he get all that from?" I asked.

"We will probably never know..." my mom said.

"No there has to be some answer! He got that money some way!" Conner rose his voice more.

"Chill out Conner" I said.

We got back to the house and all of us were still stunned.

"Gabi...they look like zombies!" Tyler said. Gabriella came in holding Charley and Noah was on her leg.

"Was it bad...?" she asked.

"Fuck no! Its was 2 million bucks worth good!" Conner said.

"Hello! Kids!" My mom said pointing to Noah and Charley.

You guys split up 2 million dollars!" Gabriella said.

"No babe...each of us got a little over 2 million dollars!" I said.

"tyler take Charley NOW!" she said handing him the baby because she was so shocked.

"that is a lot of money..." she said after a few minutes.

"uh huh" I said.

My mom was the first to snap back into reality.

"Ok guys...here's the letters. Gabriella there is one for you also. Read it on your own time..." my mom passed them out.

"Lets all just go home...and take a breather. Come back later for a cookout.." she said. All of us went back our separate ways.

"are you going to read the letter..." she asked me.

"I have to..." I said.

We got home and put the kids to sleep for a nap.

"So what happened..." she asked.

"He left me the gym..."

"what?!"

"Don't be mad..."

"Troy...no ok. Your doing really good if that happens again...i can't..." she said.

"Baby...i have to...it's for Danny" I said. She sat looking at me.

"You do NOTHING physical...no fighting...nothing" she said. I nodded.

"If you feel any bad things or anything like that you stop!" she said again and I nodded.

"I need a nap..." she said. She went to the room and layed down I guess. I looked at the letter on the table and I grabbed it.

_Dear Troy,_

_If you're reading this...I am hoping I was old as dirt. I am sorry that im not there for you anymore. I'm actually writing this while you're in the hospital. I feel like it's my fault...I was supposed to protect you and not let something happen. But it did...and i'm so sorry. I understand why Gabi doesn't want you to fight ever again. But I left you the gym. Lets get this straight now boy! I do not want you in that ring! If I look over you and see you in the ring I swear to god I will haunt your mother fucking life! Anyways, you are probably wondering where all the money came from. You will be the only one to know this...and I would like you to keep it like that. I have a system, Johnathan and Gary at the gym know all about it. We have a very complex drug system going. All of our tracks are covered where our sellers cannot trace back to us personally. That is how I got all that money. I need you to keep it going. I know Gabriella will never agree...but Troy this is very important. It is the only way there will be money for the gym and kids need that gym. John and Gary will get you up to speed and teach you everything. Troy you have to keep this legacy. Also I want you to use the money to get a really good place for your family and to put away for your kid's futures. Also I want you to Gabriella a salon if she doesn't already have one. She deserves it and to quit the Diner if she chooses. At least this way she doesn't have to work two jobs...she should be able to relax. Your a good guy Troy...your a fighter and you will get through the fight. _

_ Love, Uncle Gino _

I was crying by the time I was done reading it. I had to do what he wants me to...I had to keep what he wanted me to...

I went to the gym the next day and met up with Johnathan and Gary.

"So what is it..." I asked. They took me in a room and showed me.

"Holy shit..." I said.

"I handle the actual stuff. You handle what goes to who and how much. And Gary handles the books. You have to keep track to what you do...if something goes out to wrong person...it wouldn't be good" Johnathan said. I listened to everything they said. I knew Gabriella would never approve...but I have to do this...i just have to.


	5. A New Place

**Chapter 5: A new place**

"ok so just close your eyes..." I said. I was walking Gabriella up to our new house. She had no idea what I was doing. I remember back when she waspregnant with Noah and we had to come through this neighborhood. She said she always wanted to live in one of these houses. It's 4 bedrooms 2 bathrooms has a whole basement a huge backyard for the dogs and kids. I knew it was perfect.

"Ok now open!" I said.

"Whose is this?" she asked.

"It's ours..."

"what...how...why..."

"I knew how much you liked these houses and in my letter Danny told me to buy you a house...so here we go"

"Oh my god..."

"Also...there's something else..." I said. I took her to the garage and showed her the next surprise. A new truck.

"Troy!" she said.

"It's for you...it has all back seat and I even added the red stripe" I said.

"Oh my god...why did you do all this?"

"because...for the past three years you have worked your ass off for us...now its your turn to get what you want. By the way...there is actually another surprise...but I need you in order to get it..." I said.

"What.."

"Well I know how much you hate having a boss...so I want you to open your own salon"

she sat there and looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"My own salon...Troy are you trying to blow all of our money!"

"no..."

"we need to live also...like food and water and all that other stuff..."

"The house is paid for already so is the car, and the money for your salon is already set aside and still have over a million!"

"Troy but still!"

"Gabriella think about it...all that struggle we went through is now over! There is no more struggle!"

she looked at me.

"Show me the rest of the house..." she said.

"Yes!" I said. We went in and she was amazed. There was so much open light and so much space.

"does it need any work?" she asked.

"Nope we came in and did all the pain already...all you have to do is pick out furniture"

"We have furniture..."

"New baby...i want it all new. I want you to finally be able to come home and instead of getting ready for the diner you can relax in a big bed that doesn't creak when you move...i want Charley to have a bran new crib and not Noah's old pack and play. I want Noah to have a big boy bed and I want you to be able to have everything that you ever dreamt about..." I said.

"Troy...i don't need all of this. I was happy just with what we had...don't get me wrong...i love the house and car. But at the old house at least we were close...I don't know how I feel about my kids being that far down the hall."

"Baby...please..." I said. She looked at me again.

"Ok..." she said.

I don't understand why Gabriella is being so apprehensive about this...this is everything we have ever wanted. No more struggles or worrying about money...why isn't she more happy?

We went back to my mom's house after wards to pick up the kids.

"Hey guys..." she said.

"Hey mom"

"Hey luce"

"how'd it go?" she asked.

"good...the house is pretty" Gabriella said.

"Hey troy...how about you go check on the kids upstairs real quick..." my mom said. She knew something was wrong with Gabriella...

I stood by the door and listened.

"What's really wrong sweetie..." my mom asked her.

"I don't know Luce...it's just..with this money he acts so different...i mean sure the hosue is beautiful but he wants me to have a salon and he got me a new car and get all new furniture...when really I like our old creaky bed and our small house...it fits us...that house is so big and it's like I don't know. It doesn't matter though...i have to be happy about it for Troy" she said. I could hear it in her voice that she was crying.

"Oh sweetie...i know this can't be easy for you but it probably is for the best..." my mom said.

"I know...I think i'm just overwhelmed right now..."

I didn't think Gabriella would act like this. I thought she would be happy and excited. We're going into a new place in our life. It's supposed to be the best. At least that's what I thought...


	6. POW!

**Chapter 6: Pow!**

"Troy! Get those!" Gabriella said pointing to the streamers. Today is Noah's second birthday. But today is also distribution day and i'm trying to figure out how to do this.

"Babe can you pick up the cake in a little bit" she asked.

"Yea sure" I said.

"you have to get it home right away because it has ice cream in it!" she said.

"Ok Ok!"

"And you have to go get it right away no stops!" she said. Damn it!

"ok!" I said.

Gabriella was really stressed out for some reason. We're moved into the new house and she is looking around for salon places. I know she misses the old house...but this is our new life now. New money new life. I always said that I was going to get us a big house so our kids can have a nice life.

I left the house to go get the cake. I was going to get it and bring it back and then I would sneak back out. I know it's Noah's birthday and I should be here but this is important. These people don't care if it's my kids birthday or not.

I got the cake and rushed it home. Gabriella was outside with Chad setting things up. Chad and Taylor broke up 3 months ago, he's been taking it kind of hard. He really felt for her.

I just put it on the counter and left back out. She didn't even know. I felt a little bad...i hope this won't take long.

"Hey Troy" Gary said when I walked in.

"Hey" I said. I went to the back and got it all set up to give out. I know that this is illeagle and if we get caught I could be put away for a long time...but Danny said it's all safe.

"Troy!" I heard Gary yell for me. I ran out to where he was and saw a guy holding a gun.

"Whoa" I said

"You guys ripped me off!" he yelled.

"What you mean?" Gary said.

"I gave you 1200 for some shit and I was only given half of that!" he yelled again waving the gun. I was scared...

"I set it up right! There was no mistake from our end."

"Give me what you owe me!"

"No!" gary said. He pointed the gun more. I looked down and saw his gun on the floor under the desk. How can I do this...

I slid my foot. The guy was too preoccupied with Gary to notice. The gun was right there now. Gary knew what I was doing and kept arguing with the guy. My mind was blank. I picked up the gun realfast and pointed to his head.

"Get the hell out now!" I said.

"Fuck that" he said and pointed the gun towards me. I never had a gun pointed at me before...i never pointed a gun either. I looked at the guy in the eye and it took my back to my fighting days. My mind was in that daze state.

"Your not going to do anything. You know i've seen you fight before! Your good but your not in the ring. This is the real world. You know nothing of it! You won't shoot me. In reality your just a lonely stupid no good dead beat coward Troy Bolton!" he said.

POW!

I shot him...i shot someone.

"Holy shit..." Gary said.

"What do we do now!" I said. I suddenly realized that murder goes to jail for a lot longer than drugs...but both combined...oh my god.

"Calm down troy...go back there and finish setting it up before the stuff has to go out...I will handle this...don't worry." he said. I looked down at the guy again and saw all the blood...

"Troy go!" he said again. I went back to the room. I set everything up in about 2 hours. I still couldn't believe I shot someone. But then I remembered one time what Danny told me...you have to do what you have to do and you can't feel bad for whatever you do. I can't feel bad...I have to lock it up.

After those few hours I knew Gabriella was probably blowing up my phone wondering where i'm at. I'm probably missing cake and presents and seeing him smile. Gabriella is probably looking at the driveway...waiting for me. How could I do all this...how could I do this to my family.

"hey man come on" Gary said. We loaded the trucks up and set them out.

"Come here" he said after they left. I walked over to him.

"He's gone...they won't find him ok? He's probably disposable anyways. But take these...not at once. But they help. A total trip." he said. I took one. An hour later he was right I was on a trip. I couldn't feel a thing. I didn't think about a thing. I didn't have a care in the world. I remember Gary and me sitting and smoking and drinking and the trip continued. At some point I must have passed out because I woke up a few hours later. It was dark out. I got up I was a little dizzie but I was ok. I then remembered...Noah's birthday. I missed it. Gabriella is going to kill me...

I drove home real quick. I didn't even look at my phone. When I got home I saw her in the window cleaning up. She looked at her phone and then looked disappointed. I got out the car and walked in.

"Babe..." I said. She ran into the kitchen and hugged me.

"Where were you?! Why do you smell like weed! And..." she sniffed my breath.

"Is that smirnoff?" she said. Gabriella used to also be a bit of a party girl so she can sniff anything out.

I didn't say anything and she slapped me across my face.

"You missed our son's 2nd birthday to go get fucked up! What the hell is wrong with you! Are you fucking mental!" she said yelling I just stood there...

"Troy what the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Nothing ok!" I yelled back. I was tired of her yelling. She had no clue what was going on.

"No something is fucking wrong with you and until you tell me you can sleep in the guest room!" she said walking up the stairs.

"Gabriella!" I yelled back.

"Fuck off Troy!" she said. Gabriella doesn't usually cuss unless she's really mad. I know she has a reason to be mad. But still she doesn't have to judge like that!

I got a beer out the fridge and drank it real quick then I got in a shower. When I got out I went into Noah's room. It's blue and has trucks and cars everywhere. He was sleeping. His hair is like a chocolate brown and he has my eyes. But he has Gabriella's nose and skin. Charley looks like Gabriella more. She has her black hair but with blue eyes. I went into her room to check on her. She was holding her little stuffed monkey that I gave her. She is my little princess. I listened outside our door. I heard Gabriella crying. Honestly hearing her cry like that...it hurts worse than the pain I felt earlier killing that guy...

I got up because I couldn't listen anymore...i went into the bathroom again and looked in the mirror...but something caught my eye in the trashcan. I picked it up and looked at it.

"Gabriella!" I said walking into the room.

"two lines?!" I said. She just nodded.

"So your pregnant!"


	7. Idiot

**Chapter 7: Idiot**

I was sittingon the bed next to her.

"I was going to tell you tonight after every one left...but you weren't here..." she said.

"I guess I blew that plan huh?"

she nodded. She had a tear running down her cheek.

"Baby come here" I said bringing her into my arms. I felt bad for everything that has happened. I felt bad that the guy died...i felt bad for missing Noah's birthday...i felt bad for yelling at her and making her cry.

The next morning I had to sneak out so I could go and handle things at the gym.

"Hit harder boys!" I shouted. I watched them hit the bags. There was one boy that reminded me of how I was.

"How you doing Parker..." I said. He stopped.

"Pretty good" he said. I nodded and walked away.

"Keep working boys!" I said. I walked to the office and saw Gabriella and the kids and Ms. Davis.

"Hey guys." I said kissing Gabriella on her cheek.

"Troy I remember when you were this little" Ms Davis said holding Noah.

"Babe...please tell Ms. Davis she needs to take some time off..." Gabriella said.

"I have been telling her to forever now." I said.

"I told you guys I need money...time off does not pay the bills. Plus what about the gym...who would run all of this" she said.

"I could...I'm home all day now anyways!" Gabriella said. I thought about something.

" ...i remember when I was little you would tell me about always wanting to go to Europe..." I said. Gabriella looked at me and smiled.

"What if I said I want to treat you and Mr. Davis to a trip anywhere...if you promise to take a month off..." I said.

"Troy you don't have to..."

"We insist" Gabriella said.

Ms Davis started crying.

"Kids...thank you" she said.

"Thank you Ms Davis...you take care of Troy here" she said. I smiled. We heard commotion in the gym and I looked over and saw boys fighting.

"HEY!" I yelled. I went in there and pulled them apart.

"You lockers! You Office!" I said. They listened.

"Talk to my girl again and your going to be dead!" the one guy said.

"Hey! We don't do threats in here! Get your ass in the locker room!" I yelled. I walked back into the office to check on the one kid, his name is James.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Tanner saw him talking his girlfriend...but James said she was asking him to give Tanner something" Gabriella said.

"What did she want you to give him?" I asked.

"It's a card thing in my bag" he said.

"Can I get it when I go in there?" I asked. He nodded.

"You got this?" I asked Gabriella. She nodded and got the first aid kit.

"we'll talk when I get back" I said. She nodded again. Noah was sitting on the floor playing with his toy and Charley was reaching up for me.

"I'll be right back babygirl" I told her but she still cried. Damn it!

"Ok" I said. I picked her up.

"Uh uh no no no you are not about to take my baby girl in a locker room with a gross sweaty pissed off dude!" Gabriella said.

"Just let me do me!" I said and walked out. I hated it when she would refer them to her kids. Ugh!

Charley and I walked into the locker room and Tanner was sitting on the bench.

"Here hold the baby. Instant calming affect" I said. He held her and she started to play with his face.

"She's so cute!" he said. I swear...the biggest fighters turn to goop around babies. I went into the locker James told me and I got out the card he wanted to give to Tanner.

"So...you got pissed because he was talking to your girl?" I said. He nodded.

"That's why he was talking to her. She asked him to give that to you" I said handing him the card.

I could see the card was for Gabriella's doctor...

"That's a really good doctor...my wife goes to him" I said.

"how old were you?" he asked.

"...18" I said.

"I want to be there for her...but I don't think I can. My dad is going to flip out"

"Its not easy...but when you see your baby for the first time...it's instant love" I quoted Danny.

"my dad will kill me..."

"He'll be mad. But he can't kill you..."

"That's true...it would be pretty hard when he's in jail"

"I'm here for you. But you have to keep your head on straight. I want you to apologize to James then go home. Also...here is mine and Gabriella's numbers. Call anytime you need" I said.

"You know...your a lot like your uncle. Thanks Troy" he said.

I picked Charley back up and we walked to the office with Tanner when I saw he had a cut on his face.

"Gabriella will fix you up" I said. He nodded.

"Hey guys...James had to go to pick up his sister so you can apologize tomorrow. Now sit and i'll clean your face" she said to tanner. He did as he was told.

"Tanner's girlfriend is pregnant" I said.

"How old?"

"she's 16"

"Is she keeping it?" Gabriella asked. He nodded.

"Your staying with her" she said. She said it like an order not a question.

"I don't know..."

"I wasn't asking you...i was straight up telling you that you will stay with her"

He didn't say anything else to her. But she cleaned him up and let him go.

"Hey! Thank the lady!" I said.

"Thanks Gabi" he said and left. Now we're alone with the kids.

"So...you know we need to talk" she said.

"Yea..."

"i want to know where you were" she said. Shit...what do I tell her.

"Gabriella I can't."

"Why?"

"Because I can't ok! Now drop it!" I snapped at her. She looked a little hurt.

"When are you going to the doctor?" I asked.

"Tomorrow..." she said.

"Look Baby...can we please just forget about all of this. I want us to be back to normal..." I said.

"Babe...there is no back to normal. Normal to me was being in our old house together and close where I didn't need a baby monitor! You did all of this without telling me or asking me! You didn't want to live in that house than fine but you still should have consulted with me because I would have never picked the house you did! It's to cold, it's not homey, it's not cozy, it doesn't fit us! I have tried to make it home but I cant because it is not home! You went behind my back and picked the first house you saw!"

"What if we sell it..." I said.

"and live where!?"

"Anywhere you want...baby if I can make you happy and the kids and this new baby happy...i will do anything. Anything anywhere whatever you want...please!" I said. She was crying.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm pregnant and hormonal you ass fuck!" she said.

"geez sorry! so...are we going to look for a house?" I said. She nodded.

"I'm so sorry...i have learned my lesson to never try to surprise you with something as big as a house..." I said. She laughed.

"Your such an idiot" she said kissing me.


	8. The Search Begins

**Chapter 8: The Search Begins**

"So this house is 4 bedroom 2 bathroom a finished basement and huge backyard" the realtor said. We have sold our house and we are looking for a house to move into now. We're on our 5th showing...

"What do you think babe?" I asked.

Gabriella is already showing. It's only been a month since we found out. She is 4 and a half months. We go to the doctors again next week. I just can't believe she's showing as much as she is. We have avoided our families since. We don't want to tell them yet until we're settled. I thought we were going to stop at two...and so did Gabriella. But she can't go on birth control because of her diabetes. We use the condoms...but sometimes we forget. Although it is stressful to have just two kids adding another one will add on to that. But Gabriella is happy about the baby. I'm still trying to wrap my head around it. I mean another baby...that's just another reason to fear getting caught up with Danny's business.

Nothing has come up from the guy...Gary was right I guess. He was disposable.

"I love it!" she said. I was surprised.

"What?" I said.

"I love it! It has everything! The rooms are close, the basement is big, the backyard is huge, there's no painting or work, it's got a charming feel, it has a great kitchen! I love it! This one!" she said.

"Should I go get papers?" the realtor asked.

"I guess so" I said smiling. I liked the house. It has all wood floors and it's pretty open. I like it.

I could see us in this house. I never thought that we could be going from a small one bedroom apartment that has leaks and you can hear when your next door neighbors are fighting...and making up and now to this house. I see now what Gabriella meant about the homey feeling. This is better.

We got the house and Gabriella was so excited.

"We got it!" She called my mom first. They were talking on the phone until we got home. Her sisters were babysitting.

"Girls?" Gabriella called out.

"Hey guys did you get a house?" Adriana asked.

"Yes we did" I said.

"Hey are you guys staying?" Gabriella asked.

"Yea if it's ok" Adrienne said. Her sisters like to stay over sometimes to get away from all the boys at the house. It's good though because it gives us some time to actually do things.

"Where are the kids?" Gabriella asked.

"Kids? What kids?" Adrienne joked.

Gabriella gave her a look.

"They're upstairs." Adriana said.

"So Adriana how are you and my little brother doing?" I asked.

"We're good..." she said. Gabriella looked at her weird.

"I know that tone...something not right"

"I don't know...it's just...he's too scared of our brothers he doesn't want to go out and do anything!"

I laughed. I used to be that scared too...

"For good reasons! do you guys remember what Carlos did to me the first time I came over!" I said. All of them laughed.

"Wimp" Gabriella said. I rolled my eyes. Carlos was seriously sitting at the table cleaning his gun and had his knofe set out! Try scaring a kid!

That night we ate popcorn and watched movies. The girls fell asleep on the couches by the end of the second movie.

"i'll get them blankets." Gabriella left the room. I was putting the movies away and cleaned up the room when I got a text. When I turned the dvd player off the news was on and I saw his face...

"Tonight the search is still on for this missing man. The last he was heard from was last month and now his family is reaching out to the public to find there loved one" the reporter said. I sat there and stared.

"Troy!" Gabriella brought me back.

"Uh...what?" I said.

She walked over.

"You know him?" she asked.

"Uh..no..." I stumbled.

"Ok...well i'm going up." she said. I sat there still staring at the tv. I thought he said he was disposable! What if they find him! What if they know it was me! I can't go to jail! I can't believe all of this is happening. Why the hell did Danny have to leave all this to me! I know I have to stay tough though and keep a straight face.

**Hey guys sorry I haven't uploaded in a few days. Had a whole lot of stuff going on. So just to kind of give you guys a look ahead to things. Obviously Troy is in some trouble! I am going to jump a little. Also I am on this kick right now. I got a new job at a dog rescue and it has seriously been the most heart warming experiences ever in my life. It is just so crazy. I am very passionate about my dogs. I have 3. a pug mix and two blue nose pits. And my boyfriend has one of my oldest pits sons, and two other ones. So we're really pit loving people! Loll. They are my other kids along with my daughter. It's the funniest thing because my pug mix is like mad crazy and my two big muscle head pits are scared to death of him when he goes on his little kicks! Loll they hide behind my legs and run away! It is so cute. So I will incorporate that into my story because you know I just feel like my story has gotten away from reality a little bit but it will be back to reality like I said really soon. But the whole thing with the dogs is that you know how Gabriella rescued the dogs, so shes going to rescue more! Lol. My inspiration for that was not only my new job but also a show on Animal planet Pitbulls and parolees. I am obbsessed with that show! I would love to have my own rescue one day but my daughter comes first and going to get my degree in fashion retail and marketing is a lot more important. Uhm also a lot of you have stuck with my story and I am soo appreciative of that. So if you guys would like to follow me on instagram or facebook go right ahead. My instagram is nicolieolieeee and my facebook is nikki blondielove bills. Like I said feel free. There are no pictures of my daughter because as I said in one of my notes in the last story my daughters father is in jail and not for good things so right now I keep her face off of all my things. And that is just to you know put a face to the writer you know? It's not because I want to stalk any of you or anything like that! Loll! So if you would like to do that than feel free and if not that's cool too! Lol. But please keep reading and again any ideas feel free to say them! =]**


	9. Double The Trouble

**Chapter 9: Double the Trouble**

"Babe..." I walked into the room.

"Yea?" She said. She was clipping all the dog's nails.

"I have to go somewhere after the doctor's appointment so you want to just take both cars"

"Sure but where you going?" she asked. Damn it...what do I say what do I say?!

"um...just the gym" I said. I couldn't look at her and lie...i really hope she won't catch it.

"Ok babe" she said. Oh thank you lord!

We drove to the doctors office after dropping the kids off. After this appointment we are going to tell the family. I think they're suspecting it because Gabriella usually doesn't wear baggy clothes. But Gabriella is very superstitious and she doesn't want to tell anyone until we are in the safe zone. I'm nervous about this baby more than I was with Noah and Charley. I didn't think it was possible but it is. I'm scared of getting caught and not seeing this baby grow and discover things.

"So Gabriella how are we feeling?" the doctor asked.

"I feel a lot bigger..." she said. She is really big already which is weird I mean she's only 5 months and she looks like she did at 7 with Noah.

"Well it's normal to be bigger with each pregnancy. But lets take a look and possibly see the gender. You found out at what 3 months?" he asked. She nodded.

He put the jelly on her belly and she shivered. I laughed a little. I swear she gets more beautiful every day.

The doctor allowed us listen to heart beat and I couldn't believe what we were hearing.

"Well I think I know why your bigger..." the doctor said. Gabriella's eyes got big.

"Does my baby have two heads?!" Gabriella said.

"no...that's just two babies..." the doctor said.

"can you count again...?" I asked. The doctor actually counted.

"I'm sure that there are two babies in there" the doctor laughed.

"two...?" Gabriella said. The doctor nodded.

"Twins run on both sides of the family right?" he asked. We both nodded. Two babies! That's...DOUBLE! two of everything. Instead of three kids...there's going to be 5 babies! How the hell does this happen! Why us!? I swear only this would happen to us!

"What's the genders?" Gabirella recovered from the shock quickly.

"Boy and girl" the doctor said. Gabriella lit up. Her smile just showed how happy she is now. But i'm freaking out even more now.

"So Gabriella...because Charley was preterm this does put you at more risk...I would like you to stay off your feet as much as possible and not stressing out. I would like you to also come in every other week to get checked out. Twins are higher risk...but from how everything looks right now they are two healthy babies...congrats" he said. Gabriella absorbed everything he said to her.

We were walking out of the doctor's office.

"What time are you going to be home?" she asked.

"um I don't know" I said not looking at her.

"oh...ok...well just call me. I want us to have the families over to tell them tomorrow" she said. I just nodded and kissed her cheek and walked to the car. I saw her drive off and I sat in my car. Two babies...that's crazy.

I knew had to go and get to the gym so I can start the distribution...but my head just isn't in it right now. But I have to do it. So I drove down there and started. I didn't talk to the guys I just did what I have to do.

"Troy...we have to talk..." Gary said.

"What"

"You know theyre looking for him..."

"Yea"

"i don't think it will get traced back to us..."

"Good"

"Ok"

"Ok" he said and walked out. I'm not thinking about the guy. He threatened us so he needed to die plain and simple. I'm going to have 4 kids...i don't have time to worry about some stupid ass druggie who put a gun up to my guys head.

"Be ruthless" I heard danny's voice in my head.

I got my job done and I went to talk to Johnathan about everything.

"How's it looking?" I asked.

"half a mill last week" he said. I nodded.

"Needs to be up more. Look at what our guys doing" I said. I really got the hang of everything and i'm the swing of it.

"Already on it" he said.

"Gary are the books organized?" I asked.

"yea" he said. I nodded.

"Hey didn't you say you guys had a doctors appointment today?" Johnathan asked.

"Yea...we're having twins..." I said. I couldn't believe it still...it didn't sound right coming out my mouth.

"Congrats man" they said. I nodded.

"Well I have to get going. Is everything good?" I asked they nodded.

"Ok well make sure you lock up" I said. I walked out and got in my car. The radio was talking about the search they have on the guy...so I turned the station.

Gabriella and I moved into the new house and she is still trying to settle everything.

When I got home her and the kids were playing outside.

"Daddy!" Noah ran up to me. Charley's birthday is in a few weeks I can't believe she Is already 1. it's crazy to think how fast they're growing up.

"Hey big guy!" I said picking him up.

"Momma said that i'm going to be a big brother again" he said. He talks really good now he stumbles sometiems though.

"Yep" I said. He smiled.

"da!" Charley said. She was sitting on Gabriella's lap.

"Hi babygirl" I said kissing her on her cheek.

"hey babe" I said kissing Gabriella.

"Hey" she said.

"So your going to the gym with me tomorrow?"

"Yep" she said.

"What if we just call the family over tonight..." I said.

"Sure...go ahead and call them" she said. I got my phone out and called my mom and she said ok then I called her dad and he said all of them but Ryan can't be there. So that's good enough.

"Can you go out and get some beer for them please. And Take Noah with you" She said.

"Why?"

"Because than you have to come back" she said. I think she's catching on to me...

Noah and I went to the store and picked stuff up. He picked a super hero cup thing and wouldn't put it down.

"Cute kid" I heard a voice behind me I turned around and saw a beautiful girl behind me.

"Oh thanks..." I said.

"He's yours?" she asked. I nodded. She looked down at my hand and saw my ring.

"Lucky wife" she said and walked away. I checked her out all the way down the aisle as she walked. I can look right? I just can't touch...

Noah and I checked out real quick and went home. Gabriella was cooking tacos and pupusas and I was about to put the burgers on.

"You think I should just keep the hoodie on till we tell them?" she asked.

"Yea we'll tell them when all of them have food" I said. She laughed. She had that glow again...i know she doesn't see it but I do. I am still scared about having twins...it's crazy. But at least we aren't struggling right now.

Later on everyone was sitting and eating and talking.

"So guys...we actually called you guys here to telll you something..." I said. My mom got that look on her face that she already knew.

"Oh my god!" she said. Gabriella smiled.

"Yes i'm pregnant" she said. Everyone was stunned.

"Was this one planned?" Her brother asked.

"No...THEY weren't..." I said.

"ohh...WAIT! THEY!?" All of them said at once. Gabriella took the picture out.

"That's the boy and that's the girl" she pointed.

"Are you guys sure you can handle two more kids?" Her dad asked.

"We always find a way" Gabriella said.

"It's just irresponsible if you ask me" my step dad said. That really pissed me off.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said defensively.

"It means you guys are stupid bringing two more kids into this world. You guys blow all your money on a car and a house and shit and then you decide to bring TWO new babies into this world! What all of a sudden you guys aren't struggling anymore you think you can just pop out more. I bet you anything she keeps getting pregnant on purpose because it means more money when she leaves you!" he said. I was fuming. But Carlos held me back.

"if you ever talk about my wife like that again I swear to god I will kill you George! I'm sick of your shit!" I yelled. Noah and Charley were crying and Carlos was pulling me away.

"At least i'm not some stupid kid who sticks with a girl who keeps getting knocked up!"

"George!" my mom yelled.

"No Lucy. Your boy wants to be a man huh? Having his own house and kids and wife. Let him be a man. Let him go carlos lets see what this man does" he taunted me.

"Carlos if you let me go I won't be able to stop" I said. It was the truth. It was like I was seeing red and he was my target...i had this same kind of rage when I shot the guy...it was just building up.

"George come on!" my mom said pulling him out. After he was out of sight Carlos let me go. My mom came back in I guess after she made George stay in the car.

"Gabriella and Troy I am so sorrry" she said.

"No don't worry about it" Gabriella said being nice.

"No mom that was out of line! He needs to learn to keep his mouth shut!" I said.

"I know Troy...but please...just let this go" she said. The look on her face...i remember that look. It was the same one when she told me to go back in the house after my dad left...

"Fine" I said.

My mom and George and brothers left.

"I need a beer..." I said.

Everyone laughed but I was dead serious. I needed something to calm me down...


	10. Caught up

**Chapter 10: Caught up**

"Make sure all of that is even!" I said to Gary. We had to do extra distribution today so I don't have to miss Charley's birthday tomorrow.

Gabriella is going to be pissed that i'm not at the house today to help prepare for Charley's birthday tomorrow. But I have to do this today so I don't have to leave tomorrow.

"Why are we doing extra today?" Johnathan asked.

"Because my kids birthday is tomorrow" I said.

"Oh...how is this? Like being the leader of a drug rin and also being a daddy" he said.

"Shut up John" Gary said. I rolled my eyes and finished separating.

"What the hell is this?!" Chad popped in. Oh shit...

"fuck..." I said.

Chad just stood there.

"chad...look...please leave" I said.

"No you tell me what the hell is going on!" he said. He looked pissed. Chad doesn't usually come up here without calling...

"This is drugs!" he said.

"you know someone who sees this can't be trusted..." gary said.

"Stop Gary. Look chad...please..." I said.

"Troy you go and talk to him we can finish this" Johnathan said.

I went to the gym office with chad.

"What the hell! Your a drug lord now!" he said.

"Danny started this! He started this and left it to me! I had to keep It going!"

"And Gabriella is ok with this!?"

"well..."

"She doesn't know...you know she is scared that your cheating on her! She has called me almost every night crying because your not there"

When he said that it kind of made me feel bad. I did feel bad...but why would she think i'm cheating on her.

"I'm not cheating on her"

"No your just dealing drugs and possibly going to get arrested because that is so much better than cheating!"

"Chad...I get it ok...but I didn't have a choice! It's because of this why Gabriella doesn't have to work two jobs! Its how we got a house and another car and actual good stuff!"

"Gabriella didn't care about that. She was happy how you guys were!"

"But I wasnt!"

"So you resort to illegal shit!"

"This wasn't my choice! Danny asked me to do it for the gym!"

"Fuck that shit Troy!"

"Chad...please come on we have been friends since diapers. Please tell me you won't tell Gabriella"

"I wont...but you will!" he said walking out. I can't believe this has happened...why did he come here though...? than I realized...Gabriella thought I was cheating...she sent Chad here.

I went back into the room and they were about done.

"He's not a snitch is he?" Gary I asked . I shook my head no.

"Good..." Gary said.

We finished and sent it all out. I drove home and saw Gabriella and the kids at the table probably coloring. Gabriella is getting bigger every day. We decided to name the twins Noelle and Carter. Noelle is Gabriella's grandmother's name and Carter was my grandfather's name. So it works. We're going shopping tonight for them. I know I may have looked at other girls...but I can't be with anyone else but her. It wouldn't feel right.

"Daddy!" Noah said when I walked in.

"Hey man" I said roughing up his hair.

"I figured we could just go out and get something to eat after shopping" she said. I nodded and kissed her.

"what was that for?" she asked.

"Jus felt like kissing you" I said. She gave me a weird look.

We went shopping that night and got everything for the babies. But afterwards we went to the diner.

"Hey Gabi" the waitress said.

"Hey"

We sat down at our usual table.

"I kind of miss it..." she said.

"Really?" I said.

"Yea...like you get your regulars and then you also get the people who come from anywhere..."

"oh" I said. I dind't know what to say. Why does she feel this way? She should be happy about not having to work...

The tv in the diner was on the news and it was about the guy...

"That's so sad that they haven't found him..." Gabriella said.

"Yea..." I said.

"Hey babe...i kind of want to ask your opinion on something..." she said.

"Uh oh..."

"Well see...you know how I went to the vets office with the dogs the other day for their check ups..." she said.

"We're not getting another dog!" I said.

"Noo! But I was wondering what do you think about opening a rescue..." she said. I couldn't believe what she was saying.

"Why?" I said.

"Well...there was a lady in the waiting room with us and she was talking about them and how pretty they are and stuff. So we were talking about how we found them and all. She was like that in East Alburquerce there is no real rescue for pit bulls and all the pounds and stuff are all kill shelters! That's bad! So if we open one...maybe we can help and make a difference..." she said.

"Baby that's nuts" I said. I mean a dog rescue! We have 4 kids now!

"yea...your right" she said going back to her food.

We finished up and went home when I saw Chad sitting in the driveway. Fuck...why!

"Hey Chad..." Gabriella said.

"Hey Gabster" he said. He shot me a look.

"Come on inside." she said. We took the bags and Gabriella walked ahead of us.

"What are you doing here chad?"

"I don't trust you to tell her"

We got back inside and Gabriella put the kids to bed. Chad and I were in the kitchen.

"Chad...please..." I said.

"I'm not going to do it while she's pregnant! Or before Charley's birthday! But Troy you need to stop!" he said.

"Stop what?" Gabriella came in.

Chad looked at me.

"He needs to stop keeping the surprise from you..." Chad said. Oh shit...

"What surprise?"

"Go ahead and tell her troy"

"I have no idea what your talking about" I said.

"Troy is going to take you to go see the Twilight Saga marathon tonight while I watch the kids" he said. I hate him I hate him I hate him I hate him I hate him.!

"Really!?"

"...yep" I said.

"that's nice" Gabriella said kissing my cheek and then going to get ready.

"I hate you" I said.

"yea I know druggie" he said walking out of the kitchen.


	11. Big Girl

**Chapter 11: Big Girl**

"Babe can you please go and get Noah ready" Gabriella said. Today is charley's birthday and everyone is coming over. Gabriella's family and friends and mine. I can't believe my baby girl is already 1. it's crazy how she's already growing up.

The party starts in a half hour but knowing our friends they will come anytime now. We're doing a small simple cookout, charley has a princess cake and princess dress and princess everything.

"Anyone here?" I heard my mom call out.

"Up here ma!" I said.

She came upstairs and stood in the doorway. George and I haven't talked since the last cookout. But that's fine with me. I don't care about that low life anyways.

"Where's the birthday girl?" she asked.

"Gabriella is doing her hair" I said trying to dress noah.

"Gram!" he called out.

"Here give him to me." She said taking the shirt.

Noah sat there and let her dress him, with me he squirms and runs!

"It's not fair..." I said.

"You will learn when you have grandkids that kids...refuse to cooperate with their parents" she said.

"Whatever mom" I said walking out the room.

Within the hour everyone was there. Gabriella was in the kitchen with her sisters cooking the spanish food and we were outside cooking everything else on the grill.

"So Troy two more kids" Carlos said.

"yep..."

"How are they going to fit into your dealing life?" he asked. I shot a look at him.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"My boy is into all that...told me he recognized you"

"Wasn't me"

"Dont you fucking lie to me. Your lucky Gabriella is pregnant or I would call yo out so fast!"

"Whatever Carlos" I said taking the food over to the table. I avoided him the rest of the night. After everyone ate their food we opened presents.

Charley got dolls and stuffed animals and puzzles and dresses. She was having a blast and stayed smiling. I swear she is so cute.

"Cake time!" Gabriella came out with the cake. As everyone was singing to her she was laughing and clapping. She was loving all the attention. Carlos kept giving me dirty looks the whole night. I can't believe it. It's like Danny was wrong...we got traced.

Gabriella didn't notice though she was having a blast right along with Charley. I just hope nothing messes our family up...


	12. That Look On Your Face

**Chapter 12: That Look On Your Face...**

Today was a usual day...we got up Gabriella waddled to get ready and we dropped the kids off at her dad's and then we went to the gym for the day. But something felt off...like something wasn't right.

"Do it again!" I yelled to guys. There's a fight tonight for them so they're working out for it.

"Troy!" one kid had a big gushing cut on his head.

"Go see Gabriella!" I said. He walked over there. Gabriella plays nurse here too. All the guys like how she fixes them up. I swear if they weren't stupid teenage boys I would be jealous.

It all happened so fast though. I heard the big bang and then saw them. The swat team. They picked up Johnathan and then Gary tried to run. I didn't have anytime to process what was going on...

"Troy Bolton you are under arrest for drug trafficking" the cop said. He put the cuffs on me and read my rights. I looked at Gabriella and she was yelling what was going on. The guy that she was fixing up tried to hold her back.

"Troy!" she yelled. The look on her face killed me...i knew this was bad...because now...they're going to find the guy...and theyre going to send me to jail for life.

When I looked back a cop was talking to Gabriella and she was still crying.

"So how'd you guys find us?" Gary asked.

"We were watching Danny for years...but we could never catch him. But you guys got stupid...we were able to find you guys quickly" he said. I didn't say a word.

They took us back to the station.

"Troy...your wife has asked to see you before we take you down" he said after an hour of waiting.

I didn't want to see her though...i couldn't face her. When she walked in she wasn't crying she was stone.

"What the hell were you thinking..." she asked me.

"I had to..."

"No you didn't Troy!"

"Yes I did Gabriella! It was for my uncle he asked me to!"

"Your facing 16 years!"

"I know that Gabriella! I'm not proud of this! I was told this wouldn't happen!"

"But it did! It did happen! Now our kids won't have their father!"

"Baby i'm sorry" I said. I was crying now.

"No troy...sorry doesn't fix this..." she said and waddled out. When she walked out I thought of that time she left with Noah for two weeks...but this time...it hurt so much worse...

"Your friend spoke up...he admitted to killing the missing guy..." the dectective said.

I didn't say anything...i couldn't believe he did that for me...

"He also asked that what ever money has been made up to now...will go to your wife. Now we don't have a problem with that...but we have to know where the rest of it is. If you can tell us that then all the money will go to your family" he said. I looked at him.

"Swear?" I said.

"Why would I lie? I have a family too...even if I messed up I would want them to be taken care of" he said. He had brown hair and brown eyes. I could tell he was serious.

"You have a piece of paper?" I asked. He gave me his notepad and pen. I wrote down the address to our old house the one Gabriella didn't like. The rest of the merchandise was in the shed their.

"It's in the shed behind the house..." I said.

"Ok...well your sentencing is in a week...you have to stay in county till then" he said. I nodded.

That week later came all to slow. I walked into the court room and saw my family and my friends. But no Gabriella. I don't blame her though...

"She's on bed rest..." my mom mouthed. She would be 8 months now. They didn't think that she would carry them this long...

"Troy Bolton...i here by sentence you to 16 years in prison, no bail, and no chance of paroll...i hope you have learned your lesson" the judge said. It was all a blur...i can't believe this has happened...16 years from now...my twins will be in high school Charley will be graduating, and Noah will starting college and Gabriella will be 34 years old.

16 years...it's like a life time...it is a life time.

**3 months later...**

"You have a visitor" the guard came up and got me. I've been in prison for 3 months now and I just got approved to have visitors. I was hoping it was Gabriella...but I doubt it. The twins would be about a month now if she had them on time...Noelle and Carter...the babies that will never know their daddy...i was really depressed being in here...but it is what it is now.

I went around the corner and saw his hair.

I smiled seeing my best friend. I went to the booth and picked up the phone.

"Hey..." I said

"Hey..."

"how are you?" I asked.

"I'm good...how about you?"

"Good...how's everyone..." I asked.

"I brought some pictures to show you" he said going into his pocket. The first one I saw was of Gabriella. She looked so beautiful...

"She really picked herself up. Her and the kids are moving to a new house that has a lot of land so she can open her own rescue..."

"Really? What about the salon?"

"She is co owning one with her cousin" he said.

"What about the kids..." I said.

He held up a picture of two little babies.

"Noelle Renee Bolton and Carter Alexander Bolton" he said. They had brown hair like mine...but tan already like Gabriella.

"They were 5 pounds...the doctors were surprised...oh and here's Charley...she's actually walking and running now" he said. He held a picture of a little girl with a dress on smiling.

"And this is your big guy" he said holding up a picture of Noah.

"wow..." I said. It's crazy how in just three months...i have missed so much...


	13. Year one

**Chapter 13: Year one**

It's been one year since I have been in prison. Gabriella hasn't come up to see me. But chad and my brothers have. A year is a long time. The twins are already a year old, Charley is 2, and Noah is 3. I'm missing it all...but I have had to accept it. I've accepted that this is it for me. For the next 16 years I have to miss out on things. Is it easy to know my family is out there...without me...no. Not even close. But what can I do? I fucked up and I got involved in my uncle's business.

Gabriella does write to me though...I get a letter a month from her. This month's said...

_Dear Troy..._

_Hey babe...so this month is a whole year since you have been in there. It's been hard I can't lie. But i'm going to get through it. Noah is starting daycare soon. He's so excited. The rescue is finally up and running. We have about 10 dogs right now. I wish you could see it. But you can't. You know...i am mad at you still. Your supposed to be here with me. You should be here to watch our children grow! But your not! Like what the hell! I'm doing this on my own...and I shouldn't be and I don't want to._

_I'm sorry for my rant. But it's hard you know...i know your having a rough time too. I know you want to see me...but I can't see you like that. _

_I love you Troy. I always will. _

Anytime I read one of her letters I tear up a little bit...i miss feeling her in my arms. Her touch and how it calmed med down instantly. Her smile that made the worst of days good again. Her laugh that could make anyone happy. Her gentleness...i miss it all. Being in here you meet a lot of people. A lot of the toughest guys you will ever meet. But once they talk about their kids...they turn to goop.

I want to be there...but I messed up. I regret it and I always will...but I can't take it back! And that's the part that sucks that no matter what I do I can't take it back I can't change what I did! All I had to do was say no...not show up...give it to someone else that is all I had to do...why didn't I do that? Why did this happen to me...this was never supposed to happen to me! To us! I was supposed to give my kids the best life possible! I can't do that if they don't know me!

I look back at when we got the money...i changed I wasn't me. And I'd sit there and wonder why was Gabriella acting so weird...and I see it now. She was hurt because I wasn't me. I told her that she was nuts for wanting to open up a rescue...but she did it and she's kicking ass at it. I should have supported her. But why didn't I? Why did I change? Why did I screw up this much...why did danny leave that to me.


	14. Year Four

**Chapter 14: Year four...**

It's my fourth Christmas in here now...yep it's been 4 years already. 4 down...12 more to go.

They give us turkey dinners on holidays. Usually its just beans and some kind of meat.

I told Gabriella not to write anymore...i also told her to get divorce papers...i want her to move on from me. 16 years is too long to wait for someone...i can't let her do that. She tried to argue...but after 6 months of that I obtained the letters myself. We're offically divorced.

She is still the love of my life though...but I can't let her wait for me. I just can't...

it hurts me though...i don't want her sad or anything. But I think she's going to be ok.

My mom still comes and visits though.

Tyler and Adriana got married a few months ago. Conner is seeing some girl...but he hasn't brought her around yet.

My mom has also left George...she said she didn't love him anymore.

She brings me new pictures of the kids.

Noah is 7 now and he's in school. He likes basketball and he's taking a liking to the man of the house roll as mom says.

Charley is firecracker too. She's 6 now and just started kindergarden. My mom said she comes home every day with a new boyfriend to talk about.

Noelle and Carter are 4 now and they're doing good. Noelle is apparently the tomboy.

Gabriella's rescue is really up and running now. She gets people from all around the u.s now. It's exactly what she wants.

Today though...i got an unexpected visit.

"hey man" my brother and Adriana were here. Now since I've had more good behavior I can have visits in the common area where we can hug and stuff.

"hey guys..." I said. I hugged and kissed Adriana on the cheek.

"How are you?" I asked.

"I'm good...really good" she said.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Well...i wanted to come and see you and Adriana did too..." Ty said.

"Any reasons?" I asked her. She looked down.

"is it Gabriella or the kids? Is she ok?"

"She's met someone Troy..." she said.

I wanted to scream and yell...but that would do no good now.

"Wow..." I said.

"Yea...he's one of her volunteers at the rescue and they really hit it off..." she said.

"Well is she happy?"

"Yea"

"Than that's all that matters"

"Wow Troy..." Tyler said.

"Look the whole reason I got a divorce is so she could move on and have a new life...she deserves it. She deserves to find someone that will take care of her for once"

"She gave us these to give to you" Adriana handed me new pictures.

"They're so big..." I said.

"Noah is so much like you Troy...it's crazy"

"I hope the good me..." I said.

"Of course"

I was looking at Tyler and he's grown up a lot. He's a firefighter now...he didn't want to go to college but Adriana is.

"Hows your family Adriana?" I asked.

"Papi is really sick..." she said.

"What's wrong with him?"

"he had to get heart surgery last month...he's staying with Gabriella for now..."

"I'm sorry to hear that..." I said.

"Yea...Ryan is married now"

"Yea? That's good. How about carlos?"

"He's workign hard...he doesn't have time to find anyone since he had to take care of the shop now..."

"Your sister?"

"she's at school for fashion...she's doing really good"

She talked more about her family and Tyler told me about being a fire fighter and stuff.

"So...will you guys like to tell me the real reason you guys are here..." I said. I knew something was up and I knew Tyler was keeping something from me. Gabriella being with someone was not the only reason they came.

"well...actually we do have some news..." Tyler said. I looked at Adriana and she was smiling.

"Your pregnant!" I said. She smiled and nodded.

"Yea..." she said. I hugged her and Tyler.

"Congrats you guys..." I said. I was happy for them.

After they left I went back to my cell. I was a little mad about Gabriella moving on...but that is what I wanted right? But still imagining her with someone else...I just can't accept that.

Maybe I made a mistake...


	15. Year 7

**Chapter 15: year 7...**

Today is Charley's 8th birthday...i'm not there. I'm still stuck in a cell.

It's been 7 years since I have been in here...and almost 4 since i've talked to her. My angel.

Although is with someone still...she will always be my angel. I read this book that said you can channel yourself into someone's dreams. I know it sounds stupid...but it's the only hope I have -left to tell that beautiful face that I love her.

I imagine charley today waking up and being excited because she is a whole year older. I imagine her smiling and ripping her presents open. The pictures I have seen of her she has long dark brown hair and bright blue eyes now and a smile just like her mommy's. She's still little. You can tell with her that she will always be on the small side. When I see her...it always takes me back to the first time I held her in my arms. She was so tiny and light...but she tugged onto my pinky.

Noah was 9 years old now. I can't believe that 9 years ago I was this teenager having a kid with my girlfriend. He's 9 years old now like he's about to be a teenager! Like what the hell!

The twins are 7 now. My mom is predicting that Gabriella is going to have trouble with them. Carter fights in school already and Noelle just likes to test Gabriella's limits.

Gabriella is with a guy names Henry...they're not married or anything. But they've been together for like 3 years or something. He's a nice guy from what I hear. But I still can't imagine her with anyone else. I don't want to either...she's mine and will always be mine.

It sucks in here...i feel like i'm suffocating. Seeing these walls every day all day...I feel like i'm going to go insane soon. I have 9 more years to go...at least i'm in the single digits now I guess.

Right now i'm just sitting on my bunk. I bunk with a guy whose also in for drugs...he's kind of stand offish...he's the 5th bunk mate i've had.

There is this 65 year old man in here though...he's in jail for being accused of killing his wife. When I talked to him he got so emotional...he kept saying how could they think that he killed the only sould mate he had. I felt for him...

I think about the guy I shot...i also think about Gary. I wonder how he's doing. I hope one day I get to thank him for what he did...he didn't have to take the blame like that...

"Hey...you have a visitor..." the guard came up to the cell. I got up. I was confused though...i wasn't expecting anyone today. When I walked into the common area I saw him...i knew who it was before I even saw the front of him.

"Hi dad..." I said. He was old now...he has a lot more wrinkles.

"Hey son" he said. We didn't hug or anything like that.

"It's hard to see you like that..." he said after a long silence

"Why are you here dad?"

"Because I wanted to see how your doing..."

"Why?"

"Because i'm sure this is a hard time for you"

"It is...so now you want to come in here and make it harder?"

"I saw the kids and Gabriella..." he said. I got pissed...what is he doing around my kids?

"Noah has potential..." he said.

"Only if he wants it..."

"Troy...stop with the hostility..."

"No dad! You fucked up my life. Have you ever thought that maybe if you were there more than I wouldn't be in this mess!"

"I have troy! I think that every single day! Don't you dare say I don't care about you because I do! You think I like seeing you in an orange jump suit! No I dont! I fucked up I get it! But you did this on your own...i turned down that job of Dannys...just like you should have done" he said. I just got up and had the guard take me back to my cell. I didn't want to talk to him anymore. After 20 something years and he's going to come back and start this shit! Fuck him!


	16. 10th year

**Chapter 16: 10th year...**

Today would have been mine and Gabriella's 12th anniversary...

I had a dream last night about the wedding when she was walking down the aisle. She was so beautiful and so happy. The smile on her face just made it all worth while. I keep playing in my head that when I get out we will be together again and be a family. I can imagine her aged a little bit...but still so beautiful. With her hair down framing her face...her eyes big and brown...and that smile...oh my god that smile.

I've thought about writing her...but I don't think she would respond to me...why would she? I ruined everything for her. She wanted us to be a family forever...and I took that from her.

I feel like shit...I messed everything up for the girl that did everything for me. She didn't care if I had my mood swings...she didn't care if I was selfish at times...she cared about me and took care of me when really I should have been taking care of her. She deserved better from me.

I haven't talked to my dad since that day he came up here. I was still mad at me for everything he has done...i blame him. Maybe if he was around more...I wouldn't be like this. I would've been a better man. I wouldn't have had to lean on Danny and start fighting and I would have never gotten that inheritance.

I didn't care about all that money anymore...all it did was mess everything up for me. For us. Gabriella was right...we were fine in that small run down house...I wish I would have seen that then...

I remember when we got that house and she just fell in love with it...I loved seeing her face light up like that...and I took her away from that place...god i'm such a dumbass! But I do know that will fix it...i will fix it all when I get out...just 6 more years baby...and i'll be back to you to fix our family.

The next day we were in the yard for free time when I got mail. I saw the letter and I saw the handwriting...it was from my angel...

_Troy, _

_Hey...i figured that you would like to see these pictures and your mom said she won't be able to get up there this month...so here. _

_-Gabriella_

She sent pictures of the kids. Noah was in his basketball uniform and Charley was in a picture smiling. Carter was in a soccer uniform and Noelle was in a cheer leading uniform. She also put in pictures of them with the dogs. Lady is getting old and you can see it in her face that her time was coming...I wish I was there with them. She must be about 15 years old now...and the puppies like 10 or something...

there were other dogs too i'm guessing from the rescue. One of the pictures Charley was hugging the dog.

I was a little hurt that the little note was all she wrote...i know she's holding more inside. I can just feel it. One of these times...she's going to blow up with all of her emotions. It's just the type of person she is.


	17. Done

**Chapter 17: Done...**

16 years in prison and I am finally done. I'm a free man now! It feels good to be out again.

I've been home for a week now. I'm staying with my mom. I just needed to take this week to readjust and I have. Now I need to get my family back.

Noah is now 18 and graduated from high school...i got those pictures.

Charley is 17 and is a senior. The last picture I saw she had red and blue hair...she plans on staying at the house to be at the rescue.

The twins are 16 now and they're juniors I think. From what my mom has told me about them, Carter is all about soccer and Noelle is all about boys.

Gabriella and her boyfriend are still together...but hopefully that will change. I'm going up there today and see what happens.

"Mom?" I called out.

"Down here sweetie" she said.

I went downstairs and saw her cleaning the kitchen.

"Hey" I said.

"Troy...are you sure your ready to do this...i mean 16 years is a long time honey...it might not go well" she said. I understood what she was saying...i really do. But I have to try. I can't just let my family go like that...

"I'll be fine mom" I said. She kissed my cheek and gave me directions.

When I got there it was a lot of land. I could see the kennels and stuff lined up. I saw a girl out front bathing a dog. From the hair color i'm guessing it's Charley.

"Hi may I help you?" she said. It was charley...i could tell from her eyes.

Before I could answer her Hugo came running up.

"whoa..." she said. I was petting Hugo and rubbing his spot under his chin.

"He doesn't usually like other people..." she said.

"I'm an old friend...is your mom here?" I asked.

"I'm right here..." I heard her voice. When I looked up I saw her. My angel. Her hair was in a pony tail and she has a little bit more wrinkles now...but still beautiful.

"Char...go and take Comet back please...i need to talk to this guy alone..." she said. She was looking at me intensely. I was still petting Hugo though.

I stood up and took a better look at her.

"Hey Gabriella..." I said. She just kept staring at me like she wanted to cry but refused.

"Hi troy..." she said.

"I just thought I would come by...and see you I guess"

"Well as you can see Hugo sure missed you..."

"yea...he was always a daddy's boy" I said. She laughed. That laugh...the laugh I have been wanting to hear for the past 16 years.

"When did you get home?" she asked.

"Last week...i kind of took the week to readjust..."

"Oh I bet...your staying with your mom?"

"yea.."

"Troy...why are you here..." she asked.

I didn't understand the question...

"What?"

"Why are you here? You told me not to write you and you divorced us...so why are you here..."

"Because Gabriella I didn't want you to have to wait for me" I said. We were in the house by now and talking over the counter.

"I wanted to though! See you always did that! You would assume that I wanted something or didn't want something and you went with that without asking me! You never gave me a choice dammit!" she slammed her hand on the counter.

"What was I supposed to do Gabriella!"

"You had it easy Troy! You didn't have to deal with what I did! I get it ok it was hard in there for you but out here...it was harder because I got the stares! Our kids got the stares! I changed there schools so noone would know us! Our lives got turned around! But the one thing that kept me sane through that was knowing that one day...one day I would be back in your arms..." she said. She was crying now.

"Gabriella i'm sorry..."

"You think that a sorry is going to fix this...?" she said. I couldn't answer before charley cut in.

"I knew I recognized you...from the pictures...your my dad!" she said.

"Charley baby..." Gabriella began but stopped when Charley ran up and hugged me.

"I knew you didn't hate us..." she said. Feeling my baby girl in my arms...it felt really good.

"Charley...go pick up your brother and sister please..." Gabriella said.

Charley looked at me and I nodded.

"now do you see what you've done..." Gabriella said.

"Look Gabriella please just give me a chance!"

"i can't troy! Now please...Henry will be home soon and if he sees you..." she didn't finish her sentence almost like she didn't want to tell me what would happen...

"what?" I said.

"Troy...please just go..."

"i'm not going to give up on this Gabriella..." I said. I said that and I meant it. I'm not going to let her go.


	18. Not Letting Go

**Chapter 18: Not letting go**

It's been a week since I talked to Gabriella...but i'm back here now to try again.

"Troy! See Noah I told you he was coming back!" Charley said. Noah was the same height as me with brown hair and blue eyes...he didn't look that happy.

"I thought mom didn't want to see you..." he said.

"Like i'm letting that stop me"

"Well it should...your not wanted here...especially now...Henry will be home" he said walked away. Charley looked at me.

"What's the deal with this Henry guy?" I asked her.

"He hit's mom on the low..." she said.

"What?"

"you know...without us knowing...geesh you've been in the slammer for 16 years but come on now you can't be that much out the loop with lango" she said.

"How do you know this?"

"Well I heard it at school that people started using that phrase.."

"No! How do you know he hits her?"

"Ohhh you were talking about that. Well I don't know...it's just one of those things that you kind of know...you know I told the twins about you. Noelle is being a hard ass and don't want t to meet you...but Carter does. Mom used to show us all these pictures of you and us when we were little...Don't mind Noah...he's always been a momma's boy and will always take her side"

"And you were always the daddy's girl..." I said. She smiled.

"So that was true? I mean mom told me that but I didn't really believe her"

"Yea it was true. Noah would cling onto your mom's leg"

"She still loves you..."

"I still love her"

"Than why did you divorce her..."

"Because at the time...i thought that she didn't want to be stuck...but that was a stupid mistake..."

we heard a car coming up the road.

"Oh shit! That's Henry...um...here shovel the poop and look down!" she said handing me the shovel. Great...i went from to jail to shoveling shit!

"Who is this char?" a guy asked. He had black slicked back hair and he was tall business like. Nothing like me.

"Oh...this is just a new worker..." Charley said.

"Oh...ok well wheres your mother..."

"I think she's in B row with Roxie..."

"ok...well don't forget to pick up your siblings" he said.

"But...i don't want to..." Charley whined. I saw that guy tense up and I looked up. He walked towards Charley.

"Don't undermine me girl! You do as I say!" he yelled in her face.

"Hey! Don't you think your a little too close to her..." I said getting in his face. He recognized me.

"Troy"

"Yep"

"get the hell away from here and don't come back" he said. He went over to Charley and pulled her arm.

"Hey let go of her!" I yelled. I grabbed him and punched him.

"Troy!" I heard her yell but I kept hitting.

"Troy damn it stop!" she came up and touched my arm and that feeling came back. I looked at her and she knew what she was doing. She knows that her touch calms me down.

"I will make sure your ass is back in jail!" Henry said. I just looked at Gabriella again.

"No you won't...Henry stop..." Gabriella said.

"Your taking up for him?!" Henry said. Gabriella tensed up a little.

"No i'm not...things just got out of hand and there is no need to call the cops..." she said.

"uh huh...well your going to pay for his mistakes. Clean that shit up!" he yelled and walked away. Gabriella whispered to me.

"Troy please...stop..." she was crying.

"then just leave with me!"

"I can't..."

"Why?"

"Because I just cant ok! Now Troy please stop. Charley can see you whenever she wants and so can the others but please just don't come up here anymore..." she said. Right than we had a dog run up to me and I realized it was my man Hugo again. He looked up at me and then Gabriella.

"remember when he was puppy and he would cry to be to put up on our bed..." I said.

"Troy...please...just go..." she said. I petted hugo and kissed charley on her cheek.

"I'm not giving up Gabriela...you should know me well enough by now..." I said.

"Hey dad...where are you staying?" charley called out.

"charley no..."

"Mom stop..." she said.

"I'm at your grandmother's house..." I said. She smiled. I got in my car and drove off.

That night there were a whole bunch of knocks at my mom's door.

"Dad! Carter Dad, dad Carter...oh and Noelle" Charley said.

"Can we come in..." she said again pushing through me.

"Wheres gram?" noelle asked. She had brown curly hair and dark brown eyes like her mom.

"she's in the kitchen..." I said.

"Noelle a little effort would be appreciated..." Charley said.

"I'm here aren't I?"

Carter looked at me with a straight face.

"Hey Carter..." I said.

"i always thought about meeting you..." he said.

"Well here I am..."

I grabbed him and hugged him.

"Hey guys..." my mom came in.

"Hey gram" Charley and Carter said.

"you guys go and eat. Noelle you come with me and your dad" she said. She took us to the living room and made us sit.

"Noelle what's your issue with your father?"

"he's not my father...he's a sperm donor"

"That's understandable but why don't you give him a chance?"

I was looking at her and I could tell her attitude was like mine. A fighter.

"Mom..can I have a second alone with her..." I said. She nodded and walked out.

"I got your number" I said. She looked at me with an evil look.

"You know nothing about me...like I said your a sperm donor not a father"

"You don't give a shit about anyone or anything, you want what you want and you will do anything to get it. You don't take anyone's bullshit and you don't stand dissrespect"

"yours wrong...i give a shit about my family...and I don't always get what I want"

"Noelle...you are my daughter...you kicked me in my head before your mom had you guys. Did I want to go to prison and miss out on your lives? no. hell no! But that's what happened"

"That's not the point...you divorced my mom...making her go to that asshole who makes our lives hell!"

"I didn't want that to happen..."

"But it did! You can say whatever the hell you want but it doesn't fix what you did to my mom! Noah and Charley have pictures with you Carter and I don't! Big deal! I'm over it! But I had to see my mom suffer and after I heard the story of what you did! I realized it was your fault!" she yelled. When she yelled she looked just like Gabriella. When she was done she was breathing heavly.

"You done?" I said. She scowled.

"yea I am..." she said.

"What if...we work together to make your mom leave that asswipe?"

"keep talking..."

"your mom has a backbone...there is a reason she is staying with that guy...we have to find that reason and fix it..."

"You mean that..." Charley and Carter came in.

"I love you guys and your mom unconditionally...now we have to get our family back together..."

"What about Noah?" Carter said.

"Noah is mad at your father still..." my mom chimed in.

"I know how he feels..." I said.

"We don't need him right away though" Noelle said.

"yea but that would just piss him off..."

"Who cares about how he's going to feel. Look if we want mom to warm up to him again we have to bring him around her sweet spot..." Charley said.

"Gross..." Carter said.

"ew no! I'm talking about the dogs. Hugo loves dad...and Dollie hasn't seen him again yet. But if you see them together...dad is so good with him. So lets add him to our pit palace family" charley said.

"mom would kill us though..."

"We don't give her a choice" charley said.

Noelle looked at me.

"we'll go tomorrow and show you everything and introduce you to everyone. But dad...you can't back out after this...you have to swear to us that you won't leave again..." Noelle said.

"I swear I won't leave again..." I said.


	19. Gone to The Dogs

**Chapter 19: Gone to the Dogs**

"so this is Heuy and Deuy. They are twins and they have to stay together. We found them in a backyard chained up and everything. It was so sad." Charley explained.

Today is my first day working at the rescue. Gabriella hasn't seen me yet though. I haven't seen Hugo or Dollie either but i'm sure once Hugo hears me he will come and trample me. Charley took me into the office area and introduced me to the inside dogs. Which is also where I saw my girl Dollie.

"Dollie baby" I said petting her. She aged a lot in 16 years...

"She's our old lady..." someone came in.

"oh Victor this is Troy my dad. He's going to be working here for awhile. And he knows Dollie...he was with my mom when they found them." Charley explained.

"No wonder Hugo isn't attacking you. But it's nice to meet you. Um Charley I was wondering if you can bathe Buckey...he's going to be meeting a family tomorrow"

"Ok sure" she said. Charley walked out.

"So I heard you were locked up for a long time"

"Yea...16 years..."

"Yea. I was one of the first guys Gabriella hired. She would always talk about you. That's why all of us were surprised when you sent the papers.."

"I thought it was the best choice"

"I understand that...I was locked up for 7 years and my girlfriend left me...hardest thing to go through. But when your in there you can't imagine someone waiting that long..."

"exactly" I said. Finally someone understands me!

"Yea...hopefully you get her back man...i hate that guy"

"Yea what's his deal?" I asked. Dollie had her head on my lap. She was always the mellow type. I know they're both getting up there in age now...but I can't imagine life with them. It was hard for me to come up here and not see Rocky and Lady...some people feel like dogs are just dogs. But they're not...they're like your kids.

"He was like one of us you know...working in the kennels scooping shit. Then when Gabriella and him got together he changed into that. The first time I saw a bruise on her I was about to beat his ass to the ground. Then Gabriella reminded me that I was still on probabtion"

"yea...well i'm going to get her back believe me." I said.

Just then we heard her car pull up. She walked in and saw me.

"Troy...what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Charley hired me..."

"Oh she did...well you know i'm boss right?"

"You really think Dollie is going to let me leave?" I said. She looked at her.

"Good point..."

"I'm going to go take Bronx for a walk" Victor said. After he was gone she sat down.

"You know...the first month you were locked up...Rocky actually calmed down" she said.

"Of course he did that demonic dog"

she laughed. God I love that laugh.

"Gabriella...you have to tell me why your with him..." I said.

"I don't have to tell you anything"

"I wanted you to move on and be happy with someone good...not an asshole that our kids are scared of!" I said.

"it's not that easy Troy..."

"What is it?"

"Troy...Henry paid for all of this..."

"what? I left you with all the money"

"I didn't accept it. I didn't want drug money..."

"Gabriella...i confessed for you to have that money..."

"What?"

"I confessed everything so that you can have all that money"

"oh...i didn't know that..."

"where is it?"

"it's in a separate bank account..."

"use that money pay him back...and leave him"

"Oh and do what? Go back to you so we can grow old together...Troy I can't..."

"Why?"

"Because I can't! I can't trust you! I don't trust you! We were supposed to be together forever! You felt nothing when you signed those papers!"

"I FELT NOTHING! GABRIELLA I CRIED FOR WEEKS! I MISSED YOU! I LOVE YOU! I REGRETTED IT! BUT I HAD TO DO IT BECAUSE I WANTED YOU TO FIND SOMEONE TO BE HAPPY! HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU TELL ME I DIDN'T FEEL ANYTHING!" I yelled because hearing her say that I felt nothing...it really pulled a trigger.

"IF YOU FELT SOMETHING THAN WHY DID YOU TELL ME TO STOP WRITING!?" She yelled back.

"BECAUSE I KNEW YOU WOULDN'T MOVE ON IF YOU STILL LOVED ME!"

"WELL GUESS WHAT TROY! I DO STILL LOVE YOU. I LOVE YOU MORE THAN ANYONE ON THIS PLANET AND I WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR YOU AND FOR US TO BE TOGETHER BUT I CAN'T! I CAN'T OK! ….i just can't" she said. She was yelling but then she started to cry.

"the Gabriella I knew...would have grown a pair and left that poor excuse of a man" I said. I kissed her cheek and walked out.


	20. Getting Through

**Chapter 20: getting through**

I've been at the kennels for about a month now. But today Noah is here. And i'm hoping we can talk. I know how he feels...but most of my memories being a dad is with him...

"he'll come around..." Gabriella came up behind me.

"No...I don't think so...if he's anything like you or me we don't have a good track record of forgiving parents who skipped out on us" I said.

"You didn't skip out on him Troy...you got caught. Sure it was your fault that you got caught...but you didn't want to. Your dad wanted to leave you Troy..."

"you know he came to see me..."

"Really?"

"Yea...he said he saw you guys"

"Yea...if it helps I cussed him out and told him if he comes around my kids again I will show him the fighting moves you taught me" she said. I smiled.

"That's my girl"

"no...i'm not" she said. I turned around and she was looking up at me.

"Do you remember when you told me you were pregnant with Noah..."

"Yea"

"you had that same look that you do now...i learned that that look usually means you just want a hug and for me to say everything is going to be ok"

"I'm not the same person Troy"

"on the outside no. Inside though...you are" I said. I walked out of the office and back to the dogs. Hugo and I were playing when Noah walked up.

"hey..." he said.

"Hey"

"i've been watching you with him. He's not usually that playful anymore..."

"Yea..old Hugo and I have a lot of history. Did your mom ever tell you that you would climb up ontop of him and ride him"

"Yea...she told me."

"mom talked to me..." he said after awhile

"Yea she tends to do that sometimes huh?"

"Can we talk on a serious note..."

"Your a grown man now. You want a serious talk you got it"

"See that's my point...i'm a grown man now. How am I supposed to just forgive you..."

"Your not. I don't expect you to ever forgive me. But I would hope that you can push that aside"

"what if I can't?"

"well that's up to you. But i'm still going to be here. Your brother and sisters were able to and I can't leave them now..."

"It's them that i'm worried about. I helped take care of them. I had to beat so many guys up for looking at my sisters...i tried to help mom...but as you can see henry is still around"

"If your worried that i'm going to go away again you don't have to be. Noah my dad left me too...my mom remarried too. When I was your age annd you were just born...I looked at you and I told you that I would always be there for you and I would give you the life I didn't have. I failed that. For those 16 years...I felt like shit for failing you like that..."

he stayed quiet for a long time...

"Noah you don't have to forgive me or give me a chance. But I won't fail you or your sisters and brother or your mom again" I said.

"You have one chance..." he said. He walked away back into the house.

"Hey Troy!" Gabriella called out.

I looked over.

"I have a rescue to go on and noone else is here. You wanna go?" she said. I nodded

We got in her car and drove to this house. It was on the wrong side of town...also by our old apartment.

"You should remember these streets really well" she said.

"You should too"

"yep..." she said. We went to this abandoned house.

"Someone called and said they heard puppy cries for a week now. So we're just going to go and check it out..."

"Ok"

"i already know you know whajt to do with dogs so just don't be stupid...if theres puppies theres a momma" she said.

"there's no space under the house...so i'm guessing they have to be in the house or in the shed..." I said.

"Ok lets check the house first" she said. We went into the house through a broken window. It was dark and we had to go slowly just in case.

"I don't see them!" she said.

"Me niether"

I was getting a little worried...i hope we got here in time.

"Lets go check the shed" I said. We went out and found the shed to be locked.

"i don't have any cutters..."

"...do you have a bobby pin?"

"yea here" she said handing one to me right from her hair. I picked the lock.

"I don't even want to know where you learned that from" she said. She was wearing my favorite shirt it was a tight white t shirt and it had a black design on it. I was there when she bought it and i'm surprised she still has it.

"that shirt..." I said. She looked down.

"oh yea...i kept it"

"it's still my favorite"

she smiled and opened the shed and there it was, we found a litter of puppies.

"Looks to be about 2 to 3 weeks..." I said.

"About the same age we found lady's puppies..." she said

"So wheres momma?"

We looked around and didn't see her.

"she wouldn't have left them..." Gabriella said.

I looked more around and saw her in the corner. She was so skinny.

"Hey girl..." I said. I creeped over to her so I wouldn't scare her.

I was able to get to her and pet her.

"I got her" I said. She was a red nose pitbull.

"Come on then let's go put her in the kennel and then we'll get the puppies" she said.

We put her in the kennel and went back to the shed. We picked the puppies up and put them in a box with a blanket.

"You did really good..." She said.

"Thanks..." I said. We drove the rest of the way in silence. It was werid because usually when we drove together we would hold hands and she would sing and I would be stupid and sing them in a high pitched voice.

"Hello?" She answered her phone.

"No we're just coming from a rescue..."

"troy." she told the person and bit her lip. Now I know who that is. She must be talking to Henry.

"He was the only one there and I ddin't want to go alone! Ugh! Ok Henry...ok yea we'll be there soon" she said and hung up. I shook my head.

"What?"

"Nothing...just wondering how many times you have to get your ass beat before you finally beat back"

"it's my life Troy"

"Yea but it's affecting our kid's lives"

"You haven't been around long enough"

"That doesn't mean i'm going to be ok with him being like that to the girl I love and to my kids"

she just looked at.

"Just...don't fight him ok. Lets just get the dogs in a kennel and get them comfortable."

"Fine...but if I see him do anything to you Gabriella i'm not going to let him get away with it"

"right"

"PUPPIES!" Charley said.

"Um dad can you take mama and clean her up and i'll take the puppies" she said. I nodded. Gabriella went into the house and we already heard yelling. Charley looked at me.

"She told me not to fight him..." I said taking the mama to the bathtub.

I was channeling my hearing though for into the house and if I heard anything I didn't like then I would go in there.

"Your a good puppy" I said to the mama.

"i think your name should be sweetie...noone's named sweetie and your the nicest puppy ever" I said to her.

"Wow...after 16 years in prison and you talk baby talk to a dog" Gabriella said came up.

"What can I say? She's a sweetie"

she came up and petted her.

"I made a vet appointment for her tomorrow so you and Charley can take her up there. Then we can work on getting her adopted after the puppies are older. The puppies look healthy and they should go pretty fast."

"that's good"

"yea...well I think we're done for the day...so you can go...thanks for helping me today" she said and walked away.

"I plan on getting her back you know" I said to sweetie.


	21. Mixed Signals

**Chapter 21: Mixed Signals**

"I don't know Luce...it's hard to see him and not be with him" I heard Gabriella's voice. I was on the stairs and I stopped to listen.

"Then be with him baby girl!"

"I want to be...but I can't..."

She wants to be with me...that's good!

"Yes you can! Leave that asshole and be with him!"

"It's not that easy Lucy!"

"I may be a bit older now honey but believe me you and him are still and always will be meant to be. Sometimes to get rid of an issue is a good big can of whoop ass" she said. I laughed. Only my mother.

"Lucy...what about all that he's paid for"

"You still have that money you kept from Troy"

"I know..."

"You have to do it baby girl. Do this for yourself" she said. I heard my mom walk towards the stairs. Oh shit.

She saw me. I signaled her to be quiet. She smiled at me. I went back to my room to wrap my head around all this. After a few minutes I walked back downstairs.

"Oh hey" I said.

"Hey..." she said. She had her hair down which I loved.

"How's the puppies?"

"Oh they're good...I have Sweetie in the back. Charley had to go do something so it's just us..." she said.

"Oh...ok"

we got into her truck and drove to the vets.

"Troy...it's so good to see you!" The vet said when we came in.

"Good to see you too" I said.

"So lets look here. Oh she's pretty" she said looking at Sweetie.

"Yea...we found her and the puppies yesterday" Gabriella explained.

Being in here took me back to when we found Lady and the puppies. Gabriella put Hugo in my arms and I melted.

"Yea...she looks to be about 3 if not younger. She's beautiful. Lets take some bloodwork and do some tests and then we will look at the puppies while we wait" she said. She took Sweetie out and Gabriella was holding the puppy.

"Dejavu huh?" she said.

"Yea I was just thinking that"

"I miss her you know...she used to sleep next to me and I would cuddle with her so it would be easier to sleep without you..."

"Yea..."

"she used to look for you every day for that first year...Hugo was worse though. I didn't think he would make it through" she said. I could imagine that happening...it made me feel so bad.

"Rocky even missed you"

I laughed. "the demonic dog"

"Oh please that was your best friend!" she joked.

"I think Dollie is going to be next..." she admitted.

"Oh no...my girl still has fight in her" I said.

"Just like you?"

"Yep..."

"You always said life was just one big fight..."

"i still follow that"

Talking to her like this felt good.

"I still think about those times we struggled and we had no food but we made sure there was food for the kids and the dogs...and those times you would be fighting and I would be scared as hell every single night for you...praying that you come home..." she said. She started crying.

"Gabriella..."

"No...stop Troy"

"no" I said hugging her. She tried to push me but she just hugged back.

"We're going to be ok..." I said. She looked up at me.

"Troy...i can't" when she said that I could have died. Hearing her say that just meant that there was nothing I could do to get her back...and it broke my heart. I don't understand...I know what I heard this morning and now it's just mixed signals.

It was quiet for awhile...

"hopefully everything is ok with Sweetie" she said.

"I'm sure she'll be fine."

The vet came back in with Sweetie and said everything was ok.

"the puppies look to be 3 weeks old. 3 boys 2 girls...pretty good size litter. I suspect she was used for breeding and this would probably be her last time before she possibly became a bait dog..." she said.

"Well it's a good thing she's off the street. Oh and Gabriella we are supposed to be getting some dogs from the storm back east...i'll call you with any bulls" she said.

"ok thanks"

we walked out with the dogs and she drove me home.

"I'll see you" she said.

Later on that night at about 3 am I got a call from noelle.

"Dad?"

"Yea?"

"Can you come here please...they're fighting and it sounds really bad..." she sounded like she was cryign...and for only actually knowing her a short period of time I know that if she's crying it's serious.

"I'll be right there" I said. I jumped up and put pants and a hoodie on and ran out to the car. When I got there Henry was out on the lawn and he looked drunk.

"it's all your fault!" he yelled. He stumbled to me.

"Your nothing but a stupid drug dealer that got caught" he slurred again and tried to swing at me but I stopped him and hit him back. '

"Dad!" Charley yelled out. Carter and Noah came down and grabbed him.

"Get the hell off of me! You two are just like him!" he yelled.

The cops drove up and arrested him.

"Troy...you know getting into a situation like this could really be bad for you..." the one cop said.

"I know...my daughter called me and I had to.." I said.

"I understand well as long as everything is good now...we'll go an put him in the drunk tank. Gabi if you want to file a restraining order you can come up tomorrow and ask for me and I will sign it all" he said. The officer was Zack and we went to school with him.

"Thanks Zack..." she said.

After they left I sat on the porch steps.

"So are you done with him for good?" I asked her.

"Yea...i'm going to need the money from the account"

"Whatever you want..."

"thanks..."

"Your welcome." she wasn't giving me any signs that she wanted me to stay or anything...so I guess I should just leave...

"Well I guess i'll just get back to mom's...if you need anything you know my number" I said.

"thanks for coming..." she said. I walked to my car and just got in. Why is all of this feeling like a waste? I tried my best I guess this is just how it is..

The next day I contemplated whether I should go to the rescue...but I know I promised the kids i'd stay around so I knew I should go.

I drove there thinking about everything I did and wondering where I went wrong...does she just not love me anymore. Whatever...i can't think about it. I got to the rescue and just started cleaning the kennels. I just needed to keep myself busy.

"Hey daddy" Charley came up.

"Hey babygirl"

"I trained Buckwheat some more so he should be ready to go out to that family"

"Good job"

"Yea...Sweetie and the puppies are good. I think I fell in love with one of the boys"

"Yea, I think I did too" I said smiling. She smiled. She picked up a shovel and started scooping.

"So i'm thinking about another tattoo" she said. She has over 10 tattoos...how Gabriella allowed that I do not know.

"Why?"

"I don't know...I just want one."

I rolled my eyes. She's crazy I swear.

"Well whatever you want" I said. She smiled.

It was quiet again while we were cleaning.

"so...since they broke up...are you going to get back with mom...?" she asked.

"She doesn't want to still..." I said. It sent a big pang through my gut that she doesn't want me.

"But I thought you weren't going to give up?"

"Char...I can't keep pressuring her into something she doesn't want. It's not right"

"Does this mean your going to leave us again..." she asked. She was biting her bottom lip like Gabriella.

"No I would never do that to you guys again...I promised to stay so I will"

She was able to breathe a little now.

I meant what I said to them..i'm not going to leave them just because Gabriella doesn't want me anymore. If I can't have her then I will have to deal with that...but I have to keep my kids they're all I have left now.


	22. Crushed dreams

**Chapter 22: Crushed dreams**

"TROY!" Gabriella yelled out. It's been 2 weeks since the vet visit and since the fight. We haven't talked much unless it concerned the dogs.

"yea?!" I said. She sounded in panic.

"Carter's in the hsopital something with his leg we have to go!" she ran out. I put the dog back in the kennel and ran with her. We got in the car and she drove.

"God I forgot your led foot!" I said.

"Shut up" she said. We got to the hospital and we rushed in there.

"Carter Bolton" Gabriella said.

"Are you mom and dad?"

"Yea"

"Back there on the left" the nurse said.

We went back there and saw Carter on the bed holding his leg.

"Baby!" Gabriella hugged him and smothered him.

"Mom...mom chill out i'm not dead!"

"What happened to you?!" she asked.

"I fell at soccer practice and twisted my knee"

"Oh my poor baby"

"Mom! I'm fine!"

I looked at his knee and it was swollen. I've seen that before when I had the gym. It usually doesn't turn out good.

"Did they take xrays?" I asked.

"Yea we're waiting to hear back" he said. We sat down and waited for the doctor to come in.

"You think i'm going to be able to play in championships?"

"You can't push it man" I said. He looked disappointed.

The doctor came in a few minutes later and he didn't look pleased.

"Well it's what we were afraid of..." he said.

"what?" Gabriella said.

"It's a torn ACL..."

"So that means surgery" I guessed.

"Yes it does"

Carter started to bite the inside of his lip. I put my hand on his back.

"how long is recovery?" he asked.

"6 months to a year"

"When can you do the surgery?" Gabriella asked.

"Next week if you can." he said. We nodded.

"Next week then" I said. When the doctor walked out Carter got pissed.

"He's wrong!"

"Carter please..."

"No mom! He's wrong he has to be! That was my future! I don't want to be stuck at the rescue I want to be in college playing soccer and then go pro!"

"It's just a set back man.." I said.

"6 months to year! That's a long time!"

we had nothing else to say to him...he was pissed off that he can't play.

**Next week**

"Bye baby we'll be right here!" Gabriella said kissing Carter before he went into surgery. Gabriella was freaking out already. The surgery is about 2 hours and then recovery another 3. So this is going to be a very long day...

"Gabriella just sit down..."

"I can't ok...i'm nervous"

"Geesh you act like the last time you had to deal with a surgery was with me"

"It was the last time! So i'm sorry if I haven't had good expierences while waiting for someone I love get out of surgery!"

I felt bad now...I would hug her to comfort her but she doesn't want me. After the first hour she finally sat down.

"I have a question..." she said.

"What?"

"Why are you still around? I told you we won't work"

Hearing her say it again killed me all over...

"for the kids" I said without looking at her.

"Are you ok with not being together...?" she asked. I looked at her.

"Are you high?"

she looked confused.

"Gabriella what the hell is wrong with you...you seriously ask me that? Of course i'm not ok with it! Your the only girl I can ever love and you don't want to be with me! You want me to be honest with you?" I said. She nodded silently.

"You tore my heart out and stomped on it when you said that. Do I regret coming back around? Hell no because i'm with my kids and I got you away from that asshole. Your the most amazing girl you don't deserve him. You didn't deserve what I did to you either but being in prison I felt like I was doing good for you so you wouldn't have had to spend 16 long years without anyone to love you and cherish you because guess what, I went through it! I spent those 16 long years without that and it sucked! I didn't want you to go through that too! Sure I should've talked to you about it more. That was my screw up! I fucked up ok! I get it! I Troy Bolton screwed up! But the only thing that got me through those years was imagining you! I would picture you in my head and you were my angel. You were that light on the other side. You took the light away and now my entire world is dark! Except when my kids are near me. That's why I stick around the rescue...so that I can keep some light. Gabriella...you killed me and broke my heart when you said we wouldn't work. I don't believe that though because I know we can. Your just to stubborn and too fucking scared to see that i'm sticking around and i'm not leaving! Just like you when I was in the hospital. You didn't leave..." I said. She was crying.

"You shouldn't be crying Gabriella since you obviously have no feelings for me! Now if you want me to leave...and not be around at all including for the kids then say it. I'll leave but the kids have to know that it was you this time and not me" I said. I didn't give her time to answer when I walked away. I didn't go far so I knew when the doctor came about Carter but I couldn't watch her cry. Maybe I was to harsh on her...but finally I got my feelings out to her.

About an hour later Carter was in recovery.

"So how'd it go?" I asked the doctor.

"It went good he flowed through it smoothly. We just need to let him heal and then do physical therapy. If he is determined enough he could be back for next season...but he can't push it." he said.

"Thank you" I said. Gabriella was sitting next to him.

"i'm going to get coffee and call the girls" I said. She nodded still crying.

I went out and called the girls first. I told them he's ok and everything went fine and to make sure the rescue is running good.

I got coffee next. I remember how Gabriella likes it. She likes just a little bit of coffee with her cream and sugar.

"Here" I said handing it to her.

"You didn't have to..."

"It's fine...I know you need it."

Carter got out of recovery and was able to go home.

"I'll help you get him in the house" I said. She nodded. We haven't actually talked since I said what I did. I actually felt a little better after getting that off my chest.

"Ok Slow and steady man" I said. He had his arm around my neck.

"Take your time Car...no rush" I said to him a few times. When I got him in the room I helped him into his bed.

"Thanks dad...for being here and all. I just want you to know that I do love you and you proved yourself to us. Even if mom isn't taking you back...we still want you" he said. I smiled.

"Love you too carter...now rest up i'll be back tomorrow" I said. He settled in. I looked at him for a little longer and then went to Noelle's room.

"Hey babygirl" I said.

"hey dad..."

"How are you?"

"I'm fine...just doing some homework. Hey dad I have a question..."

"Yea?"

"You think i'm a bitch?" she said. I laughed.

"Your not a bitch. A little mean and bratty yes definitely. But you have a good heart. Why?"

"This girl today called me a bitch so I was just wondering." she said.

"Hey don't take that crap from anyone. Stand up for yourself. Your a fighter" I said.

"Bye dad" she said. I walked out the room and checked on Charley who was fast asleep on her bed.

I went back downstairs and Gabriella was sitting at the counter.

"Carter is settled and Charley is asleep..."

"Oh...ok thanks" she said. I saw a glass of wine in her hand.

"Bye angel..." I said one last time.

"Troy wait!" she said. I didn't know if I should or not...but my feet made a decision for me by not moving.

"What Gabriella?"

"I lied...I love you still and I want to be with you and I want us to work and be a family" she said. I looked at her a little bit longer. Then she reached up and wrapped her arms around me and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around her and picked her up and took her to her room which was downstairs still.

"Are you sure..." I asked. She nodded.

"I love you so much Mr. Bolton"

"I love you so much too Mrs. Bolton" I said.

This is how I like things...this is how I want it. I'm never letting her go again.


	23. One Proud Dad

**Chapter 23: One Proud Dad**

"Charley Faith Bolton if you don't get out here your going to be late to your own graduation!" Gabriella yelled.

Today Charley is finally graduating high school. I know she's ready...but I still hate feeling that I missed out on everything.

Gabriella and I have been back together for a month now and it's like nothing was ever wrong before. We fell right back in to our old ways which we both love.

"I'm coming i'm coming! Where's Noah?" I asked.

"He's meeting us there now lets go!" Gabriella rushed. I already got Carter in the car and he's waiting. He's healing really good and now he just has to go through physical therapy.

"Do I have to go..." Noelle complained.

"Yes" I said. She rolled her eyes.

We finally got to the school '

"How does it feel being back in these halls mom and dad?" Charley asked.

"Oh please your dad was never here." Gabriella said.

"I was here! If I wasn't here than I would've never met you" I said.

"Mom! Dad!" Noah called out.

He had a girl with him.

"Hey Noah..." Gabriella said looking at him. She was pretty. She had brown hair and was pretty average.

"This is Tara my girlfriend" he introduced her.

"Hi" she said. Gabriella gave me a look.

"It's nice to meet you Tara" I said. Gabriella smiled at her. Noelle and Charley looked at each other.

"Well lets do this buckwheat" Noah said to Charley. Noah calls Charley Buckwheat because when she was little she would braid her hair and look like buckwheat. I remember those pictures she really did look like a lighter skinned buckwheat.

"We'll see you in a little while baby" Gabriella kissed Charley and she walked up to where the other students were. All of us sat down at our seats.

"It really is weird to be back here..." I said.

"How many years since you've been in school dad?" Noah asked.

"I dropped out a year before you were born" I said.

"Why?" Noelle asked.

"I wanted to be a fighter. Go pro and stuff. Then your mom got pregnant and it was more important to earn money then to work for pro"

"So why don't you try now?" Carter asked. Gabriella looked at me. I know she hates talking about my surgery.

"Your dad got a heart condition and he had to stop." she said.

Just in time the graduation started.

"Charley Faith Bolton" the principle said. All of us cheered. She walked across the stage all smiles.

Gabriella started crying.

"Happy tears?"

"Yes" she said. I laughed and hugged her. We sat back down as they went through the other kids.

"Oh and carlos is going to bring the present after we get home" she said. I nodded. We got Charley a new truck so now she can also do rescues and transport dogs she's been asking Gabriella for one for a year now.

The ceremony went on for another hour and then all of them threw up there caps and everyone cheered. Even though I missed her life before...today i'm still the proudest dad I can be.

We got back to the house. All of us are having a cook out for her. My mom is coming Tyler and Conner is coming and so is Gabriella's siblings and dad.

"So Troy how's it feel to be back?" Ryan asked. Ryan and his wife Lena are still together but they don't have any kids.

"feels a whole lot better"

"Yea well I feel even more better that my sister is with you" carlos said. Carlos is still running the shop on his own and he doesn't want to get married.

Gabriella's little brothers Hector is 26 and Kaleb is 24. Hector is in school getting his law degree and Kaleb is working as an electrician.

"Yea I think all of us do" her dad said. Her dad is doing better since he had the surgery Tyler and Adriana told me about. But he's still not himself. Gabriella is always worrying about him.

"So Charley what do you want to do now that you're a graduate?" Adriana asked.

"Uhmm...Really just working here at the rescue"

"Why?" Conner asked.

"Because I love it here..."

"But why not do more like go to vet school or something"

"Because I don't want to watch them die...i want to give them a new life..."

"Ok guys...stop. I think Charley does an amazing thing for the dogs." Gabriella jumped in.

"Besides Conner who are you to talk about her future? What have you done?" I asked. It was a little mean but I don't like him jumping on Charley's case like that.

"Right cause the ex con has a lot of say right?" he said. Both of us stood up.

"Guys! Happy times! Lets do gifts!" Gabriella jumped in again.

"Here baby girl this is from your Nana" my mom handed her a box.

Charley opened it and it was a pit bull necklace.

"Oh Nana...it's so pretty!" she said. She handed it to me to put it on her.

"Thank you so much" she said hugging my mom.

"Your welcome baby girl"

"Here this is from us..." Ryan handed her an envelope.

Charley opened it and it was two plane tickets.

"Florida?!" she squealed. Gabriella and I both shot a look to him.

"Let us explain first!" Adriana said.

"It's no where near mom...it's tickets to orlando" Adriana said. Gabriella relaxed a little.

"It's for two weeks and there is 4 tickets so you can take your friends" they said.

"Thank you!" She said hugging them.

"Your welcome honey" Adriana said.

"Oh and this is from Adrienne, she said she's sorry she couldn't make it but they're in a time crunch right now and she will make it up to you" Adriana said. Adrienne lives in California running a clothes store and she writes for a magazine.

Charley opened the box and it was a shirt.

"It's the shirt design I sent her for the rescue store..." she said. She read the letter.

"Dear Babygirl, I'm sorry I missed today. But my present to you is that our company is going to produce your designs and also sell some in our store and send some for the rescue. Anytime you have new ones tell us and we'll make them. You did such a good job and I am so proud of you. Give everyone my love and tell your mom and troy I said ohhh yeaa!" Charley read. All of us laughed.

"That's so good babygirl!" Gabriella hugged her.

Gabriella's dad gave her some money, Conner gave her a new phone case, Kaleb gave her video game, and Hector gave her money too.

"Ok so now it's time for our gifts. This is from your uncle Carlos, daddy, and me" Gabriella said while getting the box out. The box has her new truck keys in it.

"Before you open it...we just want to say how proud we are of you and how grateful we are for you and that is why your getting this because we can see how much you truly and whole heartedly care about this rescue" Gabriella said. Charley opened the box.

"A Car?!"

"No...it's that truck we saw..." I said. She squealed and hugged all three of us and ran to the front.

"Do I get a car when I graduate?" Noelle asked.

"Graduate first then we'll talk" I said. She grumbled. I laughed. She's the funnest one to mess with.

"ahhhh it's so pretty! does this mean I get go on rescues?!"

"Yes...your number is now put up on the website so now they can call you and me" Gabriella said.

"Yay!" she squealed again.

Charley was so happy...and I like that. It reminds me of when she would sit up in her crib and smile up at me.

After the excitement went away and everyone left we were in the kitchen. Noah and Tara are staying the night and now she's going to be grilled...this won't end good...

"So Tara how do you know my big brother" Charley said.

"Oh we have uh mutual friends"

"Ohhh so you met at a club..." Noelle asumed.

"Uhm..."

"Are you in school?" Gabriella jumped in. Oh this poor girl...

"Yea I go to the community college in town..."

"Why community?" Noelle asked.

"We just didn't have the money for four year"

"Whose we?" Gabriella asked.

"My dad and i"

"Ohh" Gabriella said. The girls walked out and Gabriella gave me a look to follow.

"I don't like her" Charley said.

"I hate her" Noelle said.

"Bad vibes all around her!" Gabriella said.

"you just met her!" I said.

"Dad we know these things...he needs to dump her...now" Charley said.

"Be nice. All of you! Noah looks happy"

"You did too when you were with Sharpay" Gabriella said. I scowled at her.

"that was low..." I said. She smiled and all of them walked upstairs.

"Where's mom and the girls?" Noah asked.

"oh...your mom went to check on your brother and your sisters went to get ready for bed. Tara i'm sorry about them...they're a little over protective" I said.

"Oh it's fine" she said. Noah rolled his eyes.

"I know Noah! I know!" I said. I walked to mine and Gabriella's room and hugo jumped up on the bed.

"Hey big guy" I said. Then Dollie came up and laid her head on my knee.

"You guys think they're crazy too huh?" I said.

"We are not crazy...i just don't get good vibes from her" Gabriella came in.

"Whatever you say babe" I said.


	24. All Over Again

**Chapter 24: All over again**

"Hey dad..." Noelle and Charley came up. I was cleaning the kennels and feeding the dogs.

"May I help you?" I asked.

"Well we were just wondering..."

"when you and mom are going to remarry..." Noelle said.

"Not telling"

"oh come on! We need to know so we can pick out maid of honor dresses!" Charley said.

"No i'm not telling!" I said.

"Geesh"

"Testie"

they walked away and I just shook my head.

Truth is I am going to marry her again. But I want to wait a little longer. I want us to get married on what would have been our 18th wedding anniversary. But we're going to do it right this time. Big, huge!

"Hey man!" Chad came up.

"Hey" I said.

Chad and I got our friendship back on track. He's still just doing his own thing...i don't think he would ever find someone that he loves as much as Taylor. He still misses her even after all these years...

"What's up?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing just chillin with the dogs" I said. He laughed.

"Yea actually that's what I came up here for. I'm getting a little lonely in the house by myself and I want a dog."

"Really?"

"Yea" he said.

"Lets go to the office and talk to Gabriella"

We walked in there and she was sitting at the desk.

"Gabster!"

"Hey Chad" she said hugging him.

"Chad wants to adopt"

"did you fix your fence?"

"Yes"

"Ok well do you know which one you would want?" She asked.

"I want one that can just keep me really good company." he said. Gabriella and I looked at each other and knew just the dog.

"Roscoe" we both said. Roscoe's a dog that is so fun to be with and play with and he can be really mellow. He's the best of both worlds.

"Oh my gosh puppy you so cute!" Chad said when I brought Roscoe out.

"Him I want him! He's it!" Chad said. We laughed. It's good to see him get his own home now.

"Ok well...you did say you fixed your fence right?" she said. Chad nodded. She was biting her lip.

"Go ahead and take him then. I'll get him a collar and bag of food and his toy...he only likes this toy. It's kind of like a security blanket for him" she said. She set everything up for them and they left.

"Finally Roscoe got a home..." I said. She nodded and wrapped her arms around me.

"All the kennels cleaned?" she asked.

"Yep"

We went in the house to relax a little together and eat some lunch.

"Hey did Noelle come home last night?" I asked.

"I didn't see her..." Gabriella said.

I went up to Carter's room.

"Where's your sister?" I asked. He looked nervous.

"uhh I don't know..."

"oh really..." I said grabbing the plug to his game.

"NO! OK i'll talk!" he said. Gabriella came in by now.

"Where is she?" Gabriella said.

"She has a new boyfriend...and they went out last night she was supposed to be home by curfew but she wasnt...so I tried to call her and she texted me and said his bike broke down so they had to walk to his mom's and they decided to just stay there..." Carter said really fast.

"Boyfriend?" Gabriella said.

"bike!?" I said.

"His name is Sean Parks" he said. I thought back. Parks...i heard that name before.

"His dad's name is Larry" I said.

"yea you know him?"

"I used to fight him...and he used to sell for us..."

"So your saying I let my sister go out with the son of a fighter and drug dealer!?" Carter said.

"Stupid!" I said hitting him upside the head.

Just then we heard a motor cycle pull up. Gabriella and I went downstairs and sat on the couch. My leg was bouncing up and down. Gabriella got up and looked out the window and leaned on the window sill. She hasn't said anything. It makes me feel like i'm the only one freaking out about this!

"Troy...we need to be calm about this..." Gabriella said.

"Fuck that shit! I don't want her with the son of Larry!"

"We're judging him before we know him"

Before I could say anything Noelle walked in.

"Where the hell were you!?" I asked.

"Ok look I can explain!"

"Yea well start!" I said.

"Troy calm..."

"No Gabriella! Let her explain why she was out all night with her boyfriend whose father is a drug dealer fighter!" I said.

"My mom's with an srug dealer fighter!" she threw at me.

"Noelle!" Gabriella yelled.

"You don't even know Sean! Hell you barely know me!" she yelled and went to her room.

"Troy..."

"No Gabriella...she was just mad." I said. She pursed her lips together.

"I'm going to talk to her tonight" she said. I nodded.

"I'm going to get Carter ready for therapy" I said.

"Hey man time to go" I said to him when I got to his room.

"How did it go?" He asked when we got in the car.

"I'm sure you heard it..."

"Yea...i thinks she was just pissed off you know...i mean you really put in an effort in the past few months...all of us agreed that we wouldn't hold that against you"

"I know Car...don't worry about it." I said.

The truth is...it did hurt a little. But what can I do? She's already said it.

"He's doing a lot better. The swelling is down. I think your ready for water therapy" The therapist said.

"About how much longer?" I asked.

"Well the water therapy will help him get the walking motions down and then we can move to putting weight on his leg. So maybe like another month or so, Carter has progressed really fast. Just keep up with the exercises at home" she said.

Carter looked happy.

"thank you" I said when we walked out.

When we got home Charley was walking out.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Abuelo called and said he needed me for something"

"you have your key?" I asked. She nodded and got in her truck.

I helped Carter to his room and heard Gabriella and Noelle talking.

"But mom...i love him"

"I'm sure you think that sweetie"

"No mom I know! Why can't he understand that i'm not with his dad i'm with him!"

"He's just protective over you..."

"I don't need protection..."

"You don't know that Noelle...your dad loves you and what you said to him was wrong"

"I didn't mean it...but mommy i'm taking that shit. I get it you guys are my parents but you didn't raise us to judge people like that"

"I know honey...it's just that guy's father was not a good guy...we just want you want you to be careful and last night wasn't careful..."

"I know..."

"Tomorrow how about you apologize to your dad and invite your boyfriend over and we'll have dinner..." she said.

What the hell! I don't want to be near that kid! Is Gabriella crazy! I heard her walking out and quickly tried to dodge away.

"I see you" she whispered.

I smiled. We went downstairs and to our room.

"You have to be nice tomorrow"

"I don't have to be anything Gabriella...if I don't like him I won't be fake about it"

"I'm not asking that. I'm asking you to just not be mean...please..."

"I don't know Gabriella"

"Think about when I first brought you home...think about what happened with us when my papi rejected you..."

"Oh right blame your papi for me knockin you up. Gabriella...i see now that your dad had a really good reason to reject me! I was a drug dealing and drug using fighter! I see that now as really really bad!"

"I know it's bad! But we don't know if he's a drug dealer or user!"

"Babe...i have a bad feeling about him..."

"It'll all be ok" she said kissing my cheek.

"We'll see" I said.

**The Next Night**

"Ok daddy he's here! Be nice!" Noelle said. I rolled my eyes. I am not enjoying this.

Charley came downstairs.

"Hey dad" she said.

"Yea yea" I grumbled. She laughed.

When he walked in I looked up and Carter, Noah, Charley, and me both dropped our mouths.

"I know him...but I can't remember where from...but I'm getting bad vibes!" Charley said.

"He's got two arm sleeves of tattoos!" Carter said.

"How is ass not showing!" Noah said.

"dad...that vein on the side of your head is throbbing..." Charley said. This kid had long hair down to the his shoulders...tons of tattoos, and baggy pants. You would think he would try to be a little more respectful.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Bolton, my dad has told me many stories with you in them." he said shaking my hand.

"Oh really...did he mention how many fights he lost against me"

"The only one that ever beat him"

"Good" I said walking to the kitchen. Gabriella walked out.

"Oh my..." she said shocked.

"Hi Mrs. Bolton" he said. She blinked a few times.

"Uh hi Sean, call me Gabi. Um Noah...Charley can I have your help in the kitchen..." Gabriella said. I liked seeing her reaction it just proved my point.

That night we were all eating the dinner Gabriella made.

"This is good Gabi" he said.

"Oh thanks, it's Noelle's favorite" Gabriella said. It was tatertot casserol. I remember the first time she ever made it and she burnt it. I started to snicker and Gabriella knew why.

"Shut up Troy" she said laughing.

"Uh oh story!" Charley said.

"Tell!" Noelle said.

"Well it was when your mom was pregnant with Charley, and it was our third anniversary being together, not being married, but being together. She burnt it so bad that you couldn't even cut it. We had to throw the whole dish out. The house was filled with smoke and the fire people came. She was so embarrassed when they had to check her for smoke inhalation" I told the story and everyone started laughing.

"it was Noah's fault!" Gabriella said laughing.

"How was it mine!"

"Because all you did was hang on my leg all the time and I couldn't run to get it out the oven!"

"Oh right blame it on me because I was a momma's boy!"

All of us were laughing and having a really good time till Sean said something that floored us all...

"Man I hope to be having memories like that with my son" he said. All of us stopped laughing and looked up at him.

"What?" I said.

"Uhh...yea Sean has a son his name is Bryce" Noelle explained.

"Baby you didn't tell them...?" Sean said. He called my baby...baby...

I looked over at Gabriella and she was biting her lip to the point it was white.

"NOW I REMEMBER YOU! You knocked up my friend Clara!" Charley said. All of us looked at her.

"Epiphany...?" She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Maybe I should go..." He said.

"Yea maybe you should" I said. Noelle shot a look at me.

After he left Gabriella and I were in the kitchen cleaning and Noelle came in and sat down.

"Noelle...i know what I said last night...but you cannot see him anymore" Gabriella said.

"What!? Why?!"

"Because he has a kid! And i'm sorry but we believe that if you have a kid with someone than you should stay with that person! And if you say one thing about your dad right now I swear you will be grounded until further notice!" Gabriella said.

"That's so hypocritical though!"

"That's it! Your grounded until me or your father say otherwise! If I find out your still seeing him Noelle you will lose your birthday party!"

"That's not fair!"

"while your grounded you have to do kennel work"

"What?! I don't even want to work with the dogs! That's bullshit!" she said.

"Don't talk to your mom like that!"

"You have no say!" Noelle yelled at me.

"I have all the say I want and I won't let you disrespect your mom like that! Now go upstairs! And don't try anything stupid Noelle!" I yelled. She looked mad and went upstairs.

"What the hell is wrong with her!" Gabriella said.

"Gabriella face it...we were just like her..." I said. She bit her lip again.

"Charley get down here please!" Gabriella yelled upstairs.

"yea?"

"Keep an ear on your sister's room...if you hear her trying to sneak out then run downstairs and tell us" Gabriella said.

"What's in it for me?"

"...You wanted that puppy right?"

"The black one in kennel 20?!"

"Yep"

"deal!"

"thanks babygirl" I said.

"Remember when we thought she was going to be the wild child..." she said. I nodded.

"Yep..." I said.

Later that night Charley came running into our room. I heard her pitter patter of her feet before she even got down there and I started to put pants on and a shirt.

"I'm on it" I said. I walked out side and saw her climbing down the side. I had to laugh a little because I remember Gabriella doing it the same way.

"Oh shit..." she said when she got down.

"Yea now you have to climb back up the same way" I said. She grunted and started to climb back up. When she got back up there I heard Gabriella yelling.

"She will never learn" I said to Hugo.


	25. Renewal

**Chapter 25: Renewal**

"Babe come on!" I yelled to Gabriella.

Tonight is the night we're going to remarry. But Gabriella doesn't know it yet. I've spent three weeks planning it. It's something small like Gabriella like it. It's also the same anniversary that we got married the first time.

"Charley!" I called her to come over.

"Don't worry dad I have it all covered!" she said.

"Are you sure? Text me the second you get everything set up!" I said.

"dad chill! Geesh!"

"Ok...i'm just nervous"

"I know. But this is it. It's going to be perfect and amazing and she's going to love it..."

"Ok"

"i'm ready!" she said coming out. She was wearing a baby blue dress and had her hair down with little makeup and she was absoultley beautiful. She looked like an angel as always.

"You guys go out and have fun and be in loooove" Charley said.

"Ok well...make sure you stay by the phone in case anyone calls for dogs or something. Also keep up on my email...i'm expecting something from the adopters." Gabriella went through a list for her.

"Mom chill out, go out, and have fun!"

We finally got out the house. I was so nervous.

"So where are we going?" she asked.

"we are going out for a picnic..." I said. She looked at me weird.

I went to our old apartment and found out that the same landlord is there and the apartment is vacant so I got a favor.

"Troy what are we doing here?" she asked.

"Like I said...a picnic"

she looked confused. I unlocked the apartment and there was a blanket and a box of pizza

"The last time we were right here eating food with no furniture no tv just our clothes and a pizza and a coke...you were just a few weeks pregnant with Noah...we were these two kids not knowing what was going to happen to us. That was about 19 years ago..." I said. She started crying.

"Troy this is perfect" she said hugging me. Then she gave me this look and I knew what she was thinking. We walked to Noah's old room and looked on the closet and there it was...it was our initials in the corner.

"I can't believe it's still here"

"I know..." I said.

That night was perfect. We were in our old place laughing and talking about memories. When I looked at her she was like that 16 year old girl that was trying to make it all ok.

"I miss those times though..." she said.

"Yea me too..." I said.

She smiled. Then my phone buzzed and it was Charley.

"Oh that's our call..." I said. She looked confused again. I smiled.

"Come on" I said. We left and drove back home. Charley and Noelle, carter and noah were all waiting for us at the end of the driveway.

"What's going on?!" she asked. All of us smiled and I pulled the box out.

"Gabriella...will you remarry me...?" I asked. She stared at the box.

"Wow...you had that same look on your face when I first proposed..." I said. She looked at me.

"are you going to say yes?" Noelle asked. Gabriella blinked.

"Uh yes yes of course!" she said laughing. I smiled.

"Good...because if you said no this whole wedding would be for nothing" I said. She was speechless again.

"Wedding?" she asked.

"Dad planned a whole wedding for you...with our help though" Charley said.

"Right now!?"

"Yep"

"Oh my god. But i'm not ready...my makeup what about the families...how did you..."

"Babe calm down. Everything is done. Your dress is in your room the whole family is already there setting up, and Charley and Noelle will help you get ready..." I said.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

The time has come now that she will be walking down the aisle.

"It's not fair how Noah got to go to both weddings" Carter said.

"Charley was there too. Your mom was pregnant with her"

"No fair!"

All of us laughed. And then the music started. Her papi walked her down the aisle again and she looked amazing. It took me back to that day again

"The couple has some vows of there own" the minister said. Gabriella was already crying.

"Gabriella, it was 18 years ago today that I saw you walk down the aisle. I remember every detail of that whole or deal. I just got out of the hospital, you just found out you were pregnant with Charley, and Noah was in the front row crying for you. Your hair was down in your curls, and you were smiling and it was at the beach. We were away from each other for 16 years...but that memory and that picture of you in my head was what kept me going. Imagining you and your voice and your touch and your just overall personaility made me get through because I knew I had to get back to you. I needed to get back to you. Now we're in our thirties...and we have four kids. The day we met is still one of the happiest days of my life and I will never let you go again. You are my heart and my soul...and without you i'd be nothing. I swore to you that day...that I would always take care of you and Noah. But I change that swear...now I swear to you and Noah, Charley, Noelle and Carter...that I will take care of all of you and I love you guys" I said. Charley and Noelle were crying and so was Gabriella.

"Gabriella" the minister said.

"Ok...well this is a surprise to me...so I don't have anything planned. But Troy your an amazing guy. You took me back to our old apartment and I remember struggling with you. I remember when you would fight every other night, train every day, and also work. Than...i almost lost you forever. But a few months after that...we had Charley. Believe me i've already had my share of hospitals by that point. But you sat with us every day and then went home and took care of Noah. Then when we brought her home...you would sit and look at her to make sure she stayed safe and alive. Then we found out about the twins...and our world was turned upside down. But now we're back...and your still the most amazing sweet loving husband and father and I still can't imagine my life without you." she said sniffling. I smiled.

The minister went through the renewal vows and then he said what I have been waiting for.

"Troy you may kiss your bride" he said. I grabbed Gabriella in my arms and I kissed her.

"I give you, Mr and Mrs Bolton" he said.

I was the happiest guy in the world...the whole prison experience is done with, and now we're a family again and that's all that matters now.


	26. Delinquent

**Chapter 26: Delinquent**

"Charley get those tortillas" Gabriella said. Tonight we were making dinner together. It's been 3 months since we got remarried. It's about to be Charley's 19th birthday and she's getting anxious about it. Gabriella and I are planning to take her to the animal shelter and let her pick out a new dog since she just lost her other dog.

"Where's Noelle?" I asked.

"She said earlier she's not feeling well and just wants to sleep" Charley said.

I had a bad feeling about it...but I know Charley wouldn't cover for her right now, she doesn't like the guy either.

We ate dinner and cleaned everything up. Carter is walking again on his own and he should be able to play soccer again soon.

"Ok guys go do one last walk through the kennels and then get to bed..." Gabriella said.

I snuck up behind Gabriella and grabbed her waist.

"Babe...no" she said. I smiled into her neck and kissed it, then Hugo barked.

"Shut up it's not my fault you don't got a girl!" I said and he laid down.

"Everyone's good" Charley said when she came back in.

"Ok guys" I said. Gabriella and I started to make out on the counter, then we moved to our room. We had a lot of fun that night.

It was about 2 am when Gabriella's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" she said tired.

"This is her..."

"Oh my god...are you serious? We'll be right there" she said and got up and started to get dressed.

"noelle got arrested and we have to go pick her up" she said. I jumped up and put clothes on.

"Go tell Charley where we're going please so she won't wake up and freak out" Gabriella said.

I went upstairs in Charley's room. She was still awake drawing for some reason.

"What are you doing up babygirl?" I asked

"Oh...it's just hard to sleep still without Rascal..." she said. Rascal was her dog that she's had since she was a little girl. He was a Pug mix, ugliest looking thing ever but he was her baby.

"I know babygirl...but your mom and I have to go up to the police station. Your sister got caught. So if we're not back...just make sure everything is done" I said.

"Oh my god are you serious?"

"Yea...apparently she felt fine" I said. She rolled her eye.

"sure just call me and keep me updated" she said.

"Thanks babygirl" I said kissing her head.

When we got to the police station we had to go through security and everything.

"I can't believe her" Gabriella kept seeing.

"I know babe..."

"Are you Noelle parents?" an officer came up. We nodded.

"Well Noelle was caught with a Sean Parks" he said. Gabriella shot me a look.

"They were trespassing in the park...and also we found marijuanna and she was drunk" he said. I was fuming...

"We are citing her...or well you guys. She has a court date and then they will tell her if she goes to juvi or not if not then she will be issued a probation officer and they will monitor her from now on. We did a drug test and she came up positive for marijuanna, cocaine, and also some pills." he said.

"I can't believe this" Gabriella said.

"How are you doing Troy?" the officer asked.

"I'm doing good. I'm clean. Pissed off right now...but good"

This officer used to work the prison I was in. A real hard ass if you ask me.

"I recognized the last name Bolton. We need to book her, take her prints, then you guys can take her home" he said and walked away.

"I'm going to kill her Troy...like seriously! Weed is one thing! I could handle that! But coke and pills?! What the fuck!?" Gabriella was going off. I wasn't stupid enough to calm her down.

After 3 hours of processing we finally took her home.

The drive was quiet...she sat there and when I looked at her I couldn't believe that she would be doing drugs. Is drug addiction genetic? I doubt it...

When we got home Gabriella went right upstairs to her room.

"Where's the rest of it Noelle?" Gabriella said.

"I don't have any"

"If I find any then your going to be sorry"

Noelle just sat there.

Gabriella was searching in all the obvious spots and then I thought back to when I was a kid. I looked over at her mattress and it wasn't straight. I raised my eyebrow.

Then I peaked under it and saw some tape, along with the desk.

"Gabriella stop" I said. She stopped tearing things up and then I lifted her mattress up and there it all was.

"Oh my god..." Gabriella said.

"Wait" I said. I got down to the frame and found taped pills on the side. Then I found a bag of coke in a hole in her carpet. Then I went to her desk and found more tape.

"Noelle Renee Bolton..." Gabriella said.

"Do you realize I was locked up for 16 years for this same shit. What the hell is wrong with you Noelle! Damn" I said. I had to walk out and away from her. But when I walked in the kitchen I saw Charley at the table with two boys.

"uhhh..." I said.

"Dad..." she said. I blinked a few times.

"I can't believ-what the..." Gabriella came in.

"I'm sorry that we're kind of springing this on you guys right now...but mom they have no where to go..." she said.

I looked at Gabriella. Her face softened back up when she saw these boys. One had to be about Charley's age and the other had to be about 8 or 9. Gabriella went up to the table and looked at them.

"Where's your guys mom?"

"She left us..."

"Dad?"

"Jail"

"I went to school with Dylan here, and this is his little brother Landon." Charley explained to me.

"Have you guys eaten?" she asked. They shook their heads.

"Come on lets go get something to eat from the fridge" she said taking them over.

The look that Gabriella gave me told me that we were about to have two more kids in the house.

"You guys are chowing down like you haven't ate in weeks!" I said.

"Actually just 2 days..." Landon said.

"Troy can you help please!" Gabriella called for me. She was setting up the living room for them to sleep.

"So what do we do?" I asked as I pumping the air mattress.

"I was friends with their mom and I know how bad she was but it seems like she's gotten worse...Troy we can't just throw them out..."

"I know. I just wanted to make sure we were on the same page" I said. She smiled.

The next day we woke up and the boys were still sleeping. Carter saw them and looked confused.

"You know them?" Gabriella asked.

"Yea that's Dylan, he used to be in my math class." he said.

Noelle and Charley came down.

"Guys before they wake up we would like to ask you something..." I said.

"how would you guys feel if we allow them to move in with us?"

"What's the story?" Noelle asked.

"They're mom left they haven't eaten they haven't been stable. Just all around bad luck for them..." Gabriella said.

"Then you have to take them in..." Carter said. I smiled. All of them just like their mom.

"vote now...if your in favor of having them stay then raise your hand" I said. All of them raised their hands.

"Good. Now Charley I need you to go on a rescue with me. Troy, you cook breakfast. Let them sleep...they probably haven't had sound sleep in a long time. Noelle go back up to your room since your grounded. Carter do kennel check and help the guys with feeding, and then do your homework" Gabriella told us what to do and all of us looked at her.

"What?"

"You talk to us like we're in the military" Noelle said.

"That's where you going to go if you don't get your shit together" I said.

Noelle rolled her eyes and walked out. I started to make eggs and bacon and french toast.

"Hi Troy" Landon came up.

"Hey man" I said. He was still so skinny...i couldn;t believe it.

"You like french toast?" I asked. He nodded.

"So do you go to school?" I asked.

"My mom signed me up for online school" he said. I didn't know they online elementary school...

"How is that?"

"It's alright. I'm a grade level ahead"

"That's awesome"

"Yea. I used to go to school but my mom didn't like waking up every day with me."

I felt bad for the kid...

"Would you like to go back to school?"

"Yea"

"Maybe Gabriella and I will see what we can do for you little man"

"Really?"

"Yes of course" I said handing him a plate of food. He gobbled it up.

"You can have some more"

"But there won't be enough"

"It's fine I can always make more. Eat as much as you want"

This 9 year old boy was sweet and caring as he could be even after everything he's been through.

"You and Gabi are being really nice to us..."

"Everyone deserves a family" I said. His face lit up.

"So do you know what prison your dad is at?" I asked.

"that one past the city" he said.

"I was there"

"You were in prison before?"

"Yea for a long time...but that's the past"

"yea..my dad has been there for 3 years now"

"What's his name?"

"Daniel"

"Actually...I think I know him. We worked food together" I said.

"Really!? You've seen my dad?" he said.

"Yea he used to talk about you guys all the time. He said you loved to draw"

"I used to"

"Not anymore?"

"It's just not there anymore"

I really do remember his dad. He would talk about his kids the entire shift. I didn't mind because I loved hearing the stories. I would talk about mine and we would both laugh about the stories. It's those stories that help all of us get through it.

Gabriella came in with Charley.

"Troy I need your help with this one..." she said. I nodded. I put down the spatula.

"I'll be right back"

Landon nodded.

"You guys bonding?" Gabriella asked.

"I know their dad. We used to do food shift together." I said.

"He's a fighter dad" Charley said.

I saw him in the crate and he was big. I got him out and he tried to fight me a little bit but he calmed down enough to go in a crate. Charley and I high fived.

"Team work" she said. I laughed.

We got back into the house and Landon was washing his dishes.

"Oh sweetie we would've gotten that..." Gabriella said.

"No it's ok"

Dylan woke up and came in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry I slept so long" he said.

"oh it's ok honey come and eat. You like french toast or would you like something else?" Gabriella said.

"French toast is good" he said. I made him a plate and gave it to him.

"So Dylan, I talked to your brother a little bit...turns out I know your dad" I said.

"really?!"

"Yea...we did food shift together and we would share stories about our kids"

"wow...how was he the last time you saw him?"

"He was good...really good. He told me you got in some trouble yourself"

"Yea...a little bit..."

"Char how about you take Landon out to meet some dogs..." Gabriella said.

"Ok. Come on lil man" Charley took him out.

"Dylan we would love for you guys to stay with us...but we need to get a hold of your mom, or maybe even your dad" Gabriella said.

"I wish I knew where my mom was too..." he said.

I felt so bad for these kids...noone deserves this.

"Then what about your dad?" she asked.

"All I know is where he's at because of letters...Troy probably knows more than me"

"Would you like to live with us?" Gabriella said.

"If it wouldn't be any trouble...but don't feel like you have to let us...really i'm just worried about my little brother..."

"We want both of you" she said.

"Then I would really appreciate it"

"No drugs...no trouble..." I said.

"No sir"

"You also have to pull your own weight. All of us help with the dogs"

"That's awesome"

"Welcome to our family honey" Gabriella said kissing his cheek.

Landon and Charley came back in.

"Brother! They have so many dogs!" Landon said. All of us laughed.

"More come every day" I said.

"Really?!"

"Yep"

"I'm gonna like it here!" landon said. All of us smiled.

"And here we thought no more kids" Gabriella said to me.

I laughed.

We had to help these kids...Daniel was a good friend of mine in prison and I know he wouldn't want anyone else to take care of his kids.


	27. Visiting

**Chapter 27: Visiting**

"So Dylan are you a little excited?" Gabriella asked dylan when we were in the car. We're going to the prison today with Dylan. It's me, Gabriella, Dylan, Charley and Noelle...maybe we can use this as a wake up call for her.

"A little bit...more nervous I think"

"You haven't seen him since he's been out?" Noelle asked.

"Yea that was the last time" he said.

We left Landon at home with Carter. Gabriella doesn't think it's fair for a little kid to have to see his dad behind bars...but we're going to ask Daniel and if he wants to see Landon and if Landon wants to see him we'll bring him up.

"That must've been hard..." Noelle said.

I looked at Noelle in the rearveiw and she looked up at me. When I see her I still see the little in the pictures...I just can't believe she would get herself in this kind of mess.

"We're here guys..." I said. It felt weird pulling up here...like really weird...i never wanted to come back.

"Ok so here's how it is..we're going to go in, they're going to search you and all. Gabriella and I will talk to him first. Than you guys can come up and before we leave Dylan and his dad will have a few minutes alone. But we want to go in first because if he's not in his right state of mind than we won't feel comfortable with you guys, especially Dylan, seeing him like that." I said.

"I understand" Dylan said and the girls nodded. When we were walking up to the doors Gabriella wrapped her arm around mine.

"You ok going back in?" she asked.

"it brings up some old feelings...but I just keep reminding myself that i'm not staying" I said. She smiled.

"It's just a visit..." she said smiling. We walked in there and the security guys remember me.

"Look it's Bolton!" The one said.

"Hey guys. This is my wife, my kids, and that guy right there is Daniel's son...we're here to visit him" I said.

"Wow that's really good. How are you doing now that your out?"

"Good" I said.

"Ok well heres the cards. You know your way around" he said pointing us to the area.

I saw Noelle looking around the place.

"see noelle...all cinder block...no sun...no freedom" I said. She looked at me.

We got to the commons area.

"Ok guys you sit here...we'll come back and get you all" I said. We walked in and saw him sitting at the table. His hair has grown a lot more, and he looked like he hasn't slept.

"Troy...i didn't expect you to ever come back. Is this Gabriella?" he said.

"yea this is her.." I said. He hugged her.

"I feel like I know you already" he said. She smiled.

"Troy has told me so much about you..."

"He's a really good guy. He helped me so much"

we sat there silently a little bit.

"Daniel...we came here for a reason" Gabriella started.

"Ok"

"Our daughter Charley brought these two kids to our house one night. They had no where to go, they haven't eaten in days. They haven't slept in days..." she said and started tearing up.

"Those kids...they're Dylan and Landon?" he guessed. I nodded.

"Oh my god..." he said.

"Don't worry though. We took them in. But Dan...we can't find Janet...we've spent the past few weeks looking every where we could and nothing. It's like she has fallen off the face of earth..." I said.

"What ever you need me to do I will do it?" he said.

"We just need these papers to be signed...once you get out we want to help you get back on your feet and you can have them back..." Gabriella said.

"Whatever that will help them I will be more than happy to do...I don't know how I could ever repay you for this. I mean you guys didn't have to do that..." he said. I looked at Gabriella.

"Well...there's one thing..." I said. He looked at me.

"Whatever it is i'll do it"

"Scare the shit out of our daughter" Gabriella said. Daniel smiled.

"Problem child?"

"Yes...she got just arrested with drugs"

"Not good. But yea I will"

"Also...Dylan is here" I said.

You saw Daniel's face light up.

"We didn't want to bring Landon this time until we knew how things were and also getting your feelings about it..." Gabriella said.

"I will be allowed to have outside visits in the park area in another month or so...i think I would rather see him out there than in here" he said.

"I like that..." Gabriella said.

"You know Troy said you were like an angel...but I think he was wrong. Gabriella your like a saint. You both are. Taking in two kids that aren't yours...not a lot of people would do that and I thank you so much for saving my boys" he said tearing up a little. Gabriella got up and hugged him.

"Thank you for allowing me to help..." she said.

After he got himself together a little bit I went out and got the kids.

"Come on guys" I said. All of us walked in and Dylan kind of stepped back a little bit.

"It's ok...go ahead" I said to him. He walked over and they hugged each other for a few minutes.

"I miss you dad.." he said.

"I miss you too son...i love you" Daniel said.

After they had that moment all of us sat down.

"hi i'm Charley"

"I'm Noelle"

"Charley the daddy's girl and Noelle the trouble maker..." Daniel said. All of us laughed.

"Yea that's us..." Charley said.

"Actually Charley I think I remember you around our house a few times" Daniel said.

"Yea...that was probably me"

"I can't believe I never put the two and two together. With how much Troy talked about you"

"Here...Landon wanted me to give you these" She said handing him pictures.

"The first one is of him and his dog that he picked out."

"Oh wow...he finally got that puppy he wanted huh Dylan"

"Yea...more like 200" Dylan said.

"oh that's right you run that rescue right?"

"Yes" Gabirella answered.

"God he must love that..."

"He does it's so cute, he goes with me every morning to do check and he fills the bowls for feeding and he plays with them. It's really amazing. But him and that dog Ziggie had a connection. Ziggie was this shy and depressed dog before Landon came around. Now he's happy and a normal puppy. So we just knew Ziggie's a house puppy now" Charley said.

"How is he in school?"

"Mom pulled us out of school...he's been doing this online thing. He's a whole grade ahead though" Dylan explained.

Daniel shook his head. "I will never understand that woman"

"Hey guys...can I have a moment alone with Noelle..." Daniel asked.

"Yea sure" I said. All of us got up and went to the commons and got something to eat.

"So how does it feel?" Gabriella asked Dylan.

"i barely recognized him at first...but I like seeing him clean again...i miss him" he said.

"You know...prison isn't a nice place to be at...but sometimes it's the safest place" I said.

"Really?"

"Yea. You can't smoke, do drugs, drink, go anywhere, and you miss your family so much that you remember life before all that. Even though some go back to how they were before...but after a few times in they get better I saw it a lot while I was in here"

"Wow..."

We watched the two of them talk and Noelle didn't look phased one bit.

"If this doesn't work I don't know what else to do Troy..." Gabriella said.

"it'll be ok"

After they were done Dylan walked over alone and Noelle came back.

"Getting him to try to scare me and make me feel like shit? Nice try" Noelle said and walked away.

"Hey! Get your ass over here right now!" one of the guards said.

"Excuse me?" Noelle said. I knew the guard and I knew what he was doing. But Gabriella looked at me and I just nodded to let her know it was ok.

"You heard me! You think you're going to disrespect your parents like that?! Little girl you have a wake up coming for you and your going to wish you listened to your mom and dad. Now get your smart ass over here and apologize to your parents like you got some damn sense. The hell you think is wrong with you!" he yelled at her.

"I'm not in jail so i'm not going to listen to you!" Noelle said

The guard grabbed her and put her in his handcuffs.

"Apologize or I will make sure you're in jail" he said. She looked scared shitless.

"I'm sorry" she said.

"Say it like you damn well mean it!"

"Mom...dad i'm sorry for being disrespectful" she said. He unhandcuffed her.

"Now give them each a hug and I kiss on the cheek" he said.

"You've got to be-"

"NOW!" he cut her off. Noelle did as he said.

"Time to go back in boys!" the other guard said to the guys in there. Dylan looked at me and we walked over.

"Thanks again Troy and Gabriella..."

"Like I said...you have us when you get out. We will do anything you need." Gabriella reminded him.

All of us hugged and watched him leave.

Going home that night Noelle didn't say a word.

"You know what Noelle...one day...your going to realize that that boy...isn't worth losing your family over" I said.

She walked upstairs and walked to her room. Gabriella layed her head on me and sighed.

"It's going to be ok" I said.

"i hope..."


	28. Birthday Wishes

**Chapter 28: Birthday wishes**

"Charley honey can you come down here?" Gabriella called her down. Today is officially Charley's 19th birthday and we're going to the shelter today, and then tonight is her birthday party.

"What's up?" she said.

"We have to go get your present!"

"ooo!" she got excited.

"Noelle watch Landon please. The boys are out taking care of the dogs" Gabriella told Noelle.

We got in the car and drove to the shelter.

"Really?" Charley said.

"We know how it is to lose a dog that you love. So not saying you should replace him because you can never do that. But find one that will help you heal and move on" Gabriella said. Charley smiled.

"Thanks guys..." she said.

We went into the shelter.

"You know this is the same place I got Rocky" I said.

"Your best friend?" Charley said.

"That damn dog..." I said.

We went down the rows and rows of dogs and it wasn't until she came across this small ugly smushed face dog and I knew she was going to pick that one...i knew it.

"I love her!" she said. See I knew it. She always likes the ugly ones.

"That is a Chihuahua mixed with pug and jack russel" the shelter owner said.

"Awww she is so cute!"

"Well there's a catch with her..." she said.

"What?"

"She has a sister that they never leave each other's side"

Charley gave me that look and then Gabriella gave me another look. I rolled my eyes.

"We'll take both" I grumbled

"Yay!" Charley cheered.

"Ok well we will go and clean them up, you can go look around or whatever" she said.

We started walking around a little bit when I heard a bark. It was a huge bark and it reminded me of Lady's bark.

"Do you hear that?" I asked Gabriella. She nodded.

"That sounds like lady"

"I know!"

We went to the dog that was barking and she looked exactly like lady except this one had white on her coat.

"Hey girl" I said petting her.

"She's so cute" Gabirella said.

"Looks just like Lady..." I said.

I looked up at Gabriella.

All in all that day we left the shelter with three dogs.

Charley named her two Chuggie and GG. Gabriella named our girl Bella.

"Charley those are the ugliest dogs i've ever seen" Noah said when we got home.

"no they're not! Your mean!"

"Charley you, your dad, and brother's go shop for the dogs please. Bella is a house dog" Gabriella said.

"Wait why?" I said.

"I can't give up a lady..." She said. I smiled.

We went to the pet store so Gabriella could set up the party and let everyone show up.

"oo dad can I get this!?" Charley said over and over and over. She got princess blankets...blue beds, pink toys, a pink collar, and a black collar.

She was carrying the little mutts with her and Noah had Bella on the leash.

"She's fucking strong" Noah said.

"i know she's all muscle"

"God damn I don't remember lady like this!"

We spent about two hours in the store...

I texted Gabriella and she said they were ready.

"I swear leave it up to Char to pick the ugliest dogs" Noah said

"THEY'RE NOT UGLY!"

I laughed at them.

When we got to the house every one was already In the backyard.

"Is that auntie Adriana?!" Charley said. That was another surprise for Charley. We got a hold of Adriana and flew her down here to celebrate Charley's birthday.

Charley ran out and left me to carry the alien dogs.

Noah and I walked to the yard and music was playing and everything.

A lot of people just gave her money and gift cards since she got more gifts at her graduation and Christmas. But we got more of a surprise after the party was over.

"Uhm...mr and mrs Bolton..." Sean walked in.

Gabriella's brothers were still here and them, me, and the boys got together.

"what the hell do you want?" I asked.

"I would like to apologize..."

"No accepted"

"I love your daughter"

"that's bullshit because if you did than she wouldn't be into drugs you low life son of a bitch!" I said. I can't believe he would show his face around here after everything he has caused.

"I won't stop seeing her...i will find a way" he said.

I looked back at Noelle. And she looked terrified.

"You know Troy...it won't be hard to kill him and dispose of him. If his father is a real dead beat I bet you he wouldn't even notice..." Carlos said.

"No...Sean get the hell out of here away from my family. Your not welcomed here" I said.

"Dad no!" Noelle cried.

"Don't worry babe...i'm not going to leave you" he said walking out.

"Just get the hell away from here" I said.

He left and I looked at Noelle.

"On your sister's birthday though? Really Noelle...can something be not about you..." I said. Sure it was kind of harsh...but i'm mad. We told her not to see him. That guy is toxic to her and she doesn't see it. I just hope she sees it soon...


	29. Oh I Hope

**Chapter 29: Oh I hope..**

"You ready man?" I asked Carter. It's may now and the twins are about to graduate. But tonight is Carter's championship game. He worked so hard to get back into soccer.

Noelle has gotten better thankfully she has abetter attitude now. But something still isn't right I just can't put my finger on it.

"Yea I am...i'm a little nervous. You know how many recruiters are going to be there?" he said.

"I know U of A will be" Noah said.

Noah and his girlfriend are staying with us for the weekend. Her name is Mariah and she's nice. All of us like her. They moved about an hour away about a month ago. Gabriella thinks thats the girl that he's going to marry. I don't understand women and there senses like that.

"Really though don't think about them. Think about you, the team, and winning. You worked hard for this. Whether the recruiters like you or not just know you worked your ass off to get to this." Charley gave him a pep talk.

"Yea who cares about college and life and a future" Noelle said.

"Shut up Noelle" I threw in. We got to the field and Carter went to warm up.

Mariah looked like something was bothering her.

"You ok?" I asked. She just nodded and said yes quietly. I looked at Gabriella and we didn't believe her. Something was up. But right now we need to focus on Carter.

Carter killed it. He scored 4 goals and blocked 3. They won the championship game! The recruiters were talking to him and giving him information.

"We would really like to have you guys come visit us" a few of them said to us. Gabriella and I just nodded and took the pamphlets.

We finally were able to get home.

"Car we are so proud of you baby" Gabriella said.

"Thanks mom"

"So what schools liked you?" Noah asked.

"U of A, Berkeley, Maryland, Florida, and Ohio" he said.

"Wow"

"Yea..."

"Which one do you like?" Mariah asked.

"I mean of U of A but I also like Maryland too." he said.

"Maryland is far..." Gabriella said.

"I know...but the soccer team there is really good and they offered a scholarship" he said. Gabriella gave me that look.

"We'll support whatever you choose" I told him.

We got home and everyone went there separate ways. Carter went to shower and then lay down before dinner, Charley went to work with one of the dogs that got adopted, and Noelle went to her room and Noah and Mariah went somewhere.

"Troy! Maryland! That's all the way across the country! What if something happens to him! How will we get there! That is our baby!"

"Babe...Carter is a big boy now...if he likes Maryland then we will support him"

"I hate this...we're going to have an empty nest soon!" she said.

"We still have Landon, and we both know Charley won't leave the dogs."

"I know but still...Carter's my baby..." she said. I shook my head.

"Who would've thought that tough girl Gabriella is crying about her baby leaving"

"Jerk!" she said. I laughed.

"It's all going to be ok" I said hugging her.

"Uh..Mom and dad...can we talk to you?" Noah came in.

"Yea sure sweetie" Gabriella said. Mariah looked like she had tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well...you know how I haven't really been able to find what I want to do..." Noah said.

"Yea..."

"Well I figured it out"

"What is it?"

"I enlisted in the marines" he said. I was shocked. Mariah started to really cry now.

"What!?" I said.

"Don't freak out...it's just I feel like it's what I need to do..." he said. Gabriella sat down in the chair next to Mariah and hugged her.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I want to help people...I've grown up to be tough and strong and to be a fighter...now I want to fight for my country"

"When do you leave?" Gabriella asked.

"Next week..." he said. I can't believe this...don't get me wrong I support the troops and everything. But my own kid going to war...i can't...i can't believe that.

"Why are you just now telling us?" I asked.

"because I didn't want you guys to talk me out of it. This is really what I want to do..."

I looked at him and I remember that look. It was the same look Gabriella gave me when she first told me the rescue idea. Back then I was stupid enough to bring her dream down. I won't do that again...

"Well...we support you" I said.

"Mom?" he said.

"If this is what you want...than yes..." she said.

"Mariah if you would like to stay here with us your more than welcomed" Gabriella said.

"Really?" she said.

"Of course"

"Thank you..." she said still crying.

"That's another thing...mom...dad...I proposed to Mariah last night" he said. I looked at him and then at Mariah.

"She doesn't look to excited" I said.

"is there a reason you proposed?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm not pregnant" Mariah set that striaght real quick.

"We were talking about it for awhile now. It's just with me leaving it kind of accelerated things" Noah said.

"Mariah...we love you already. But is this because you guys truly want to be together forever...or is it just for the benefits and all" I asked.

"Of course we love each other and want to be together forever. But the benefits are the reason why we want to go to the court house tomorrow"

"Hell no. I'm not going to let my first baby's wedding be a court house wedding!" Gabriella said.

"We don't have time..." Mariah said.

"Look how about this. You guys do the court house thing. Then while your away Mariah, your mom, and your sisters can plan the whole thing for when your on your leave" I said.

"We won't have the money for that dad"

"We will pay for it." I said.

"no dad...i don't want you guys to be paying for it and then we have no say!" Noah said.

"That's not how it will be Noah. Mariah can choose what ever she wants. No budget, no limit...think of it as wedding gift from us" I said.

Noah and Mariah looked at each other.

"Ok..." Noah said.

"Noah you need to tell your brothers and sisters" Gabriella said.

"Landon's going to take it the hardest...he's grown attached to you" Mariah said.

"I'll talk to them tonight" Noah said.

I still couldn't wrap my head around this. My son...a marine. He's going to be putting his life at risk...but I have to stand here and act like i'm ok with it. I have to be ok with it because he's my son...i'm his father I have to support him in whatever he does.

I saw Gabriella wipe a tear from her eye.

"Mom please..." Noah said.

"I'm going to check on the puppies..." she said wlaking out.

"Is she mad?" Mariah asked.

"No...she's just scared" I said Gabriella always dodges a situation she's scared of.

"Should I go talk to her?" Noah asked. I shook my head.

"Let me go. Can you guys start dinner please" I said. I went out to where the new puppies were and saw Gabriella sitting in the kennel holding one and crying.

"babe..." I said.

"Remember when I was pregnant with him...and we were like he's going to be a doctor or lawyer or basketball player...we never suspected this..." she said.

"I know"

"Why do my babies want to leave me..."

"Gabriella...they don't want to leave you or us...they just have to go on there own. They will always be here...whether through a phone call or letter or spirit...they're still our kids. You raised them to be independent Gabriella. They didn't get the fighter from me...they got it from you." I said.

"it was really nice for you to offer to pay for the wedding..." she said.

"I wanted to cheer Mariah up"

"I feel so bad for her...she's thinking she's starting a life with someone and he just leaves like that"

"Well all we can do is be here for her"

Later that night after dinner all of us were in the living room.

"Guys...i have some news..." Noah said.

"I have decided...to enlist in the marines..." he said.

Charley got up and walked out. I knew why...she can't cry in front of anyone.

"Char..." Noah called for her.

"Noah...just let her have a few minutes" I said.

"When do you leave?" Noelle asked.

"Next week"

"wow..." Dylan said.

"Look I don't want you guys to think i'm abandoning you. I will be home again...all of us can write to each other i'll call" he said.

"But...you won't be here" Landon spoke up. He had tears in his eyes but he was trying to hold them in.

"He will be in spirit" Mariah said putting her arm around Landon.

"but that's not good enough. You were supposed to help me with basketball"

"I'm going to be back..." Noah said.

"My mom said that too!" Landon said running up the stairs.

"I'll go an talk to him" Dylan said

"No...let me do it" Noah said.

"Before I go up there...i want you guys to know...that tomorrow Mariah and I will be going to the court house to get married. Than while i'm gone you guys can help her plan our big wedding..." He told the others.

"Really?" Noelle said.

"Yep"

"I'm happy for you guys..." Noelle said. She was holding tears back also. We heard Charley come in and go straight up to her room.

"Let me go handle them..." Noah said.

"you guys...we have support your brother. It's going to be hard but it's what we have to do. We're a family and a family sticks together and supports one and other" Gabriella said.

"We know..." Carter said.

Later that night I went upstairs to check on Landon and I heard Noah in Charley's room.

"You remember that time when we were little and Mom and Henry were fighting and me and you hid under the covers and told stories...we would imagine how it would be if dad was here..." Charley said.

"Yea"

"You won't be here to protect me..."

"Charley your strong. You don't need my protection..."

"But I want it..."

"I have to protect the country now..."

"I know..."

"Its going to be ok sissy...besides I need you to take care of Sasha and Brody"

"i will..."

"Thanks sissy" he said and kissed her on her cheek. I darted to the other room so I wouldn't get caught.

He went to Landon's room to talk to him.

"Hey little man..." Noah said

"What do you want?"

"I want to talk to my best friend..."

"If I was really your best friend you wouldn't leave me..."

"I'm going to be back. I'm not leaving you for good. Landon...what your mom did...that won't happen to you in this family."

"But it is! Your leaving!"

"But I will be back...i will keep in touch...i'm not going to just leave you...i'm still going to be in contact"

"It's not the same"

"But it will make it all better when we get to spend time together when i'm back"

"you promise to come back?"

"Swear to beans"

I walked away after that and went to mine and Gabriella's room.

"You ok babe?" I asked.

"Yea...i'm better..." she said.

"He's going to be ok...right Troy?" she said after a few minutes.

"Of course he will be..." I said. But in my head...i'm saying I hope he will be...


	30. Not even a goodbye

**Chapter 30: Not even a goodbye...**

Noah has been gone for a month now...today is the twin's graduation and its a little crazy.

"Guys come and eat before we leave!" Gabriella told them. We have a full house now. We have Noelle, Carter, Charley, Landon, Dylan, Mariah, 6 dogs, and 2 cats, and than me and Gabriella. I swear there is no way more people can live here...

"Can I just have some toast..." Mariah said.

"Sure sweetie you feeling ok?" Gabriella asked.

"Yea i'm just feeling queasy..." she said.

Gabriella raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Smell" she said putting raw bacon under her nose.

"Oh my god..." mariah said about to puke. I knew what that meant.

"your so pregnant!" Charley said.

"What! No!" Mariah said.

"mariah...believe me...you are." Gabriella said.

"i need to take a test..." she said.

"We'll pick one up after the graduation" Gabriella said.

Of course...right when I say we can't fit anyone else. No i'm going to be a grandpa...oh my god...i'm old.

"Now I feel like i'm going to be sick..." I said.

"Why?" Carter asked.

"Because this means we're going to be Grandparents.."

"at least we can give this one back" Gabriella siad.

"Yea but still" I said shivering.

"We don't know for sure yet!" Mariah said.

"Ooo testie testie. Mood swings!" Dylan said. All of us laughed.

"Shut up" Mariah said eating her toast which just made us laugh more.

We went to the ceremony and watched them walkacross the stage.

Carter chose to go to Berkeley for college. Noelle didn't get accepted to any of the colleges she applied for. So she's going to beauty school and following in her mom's old foot steps. I swear...i'm happy she's at least graduating...

"I give you the new graduating class!" The principle said and all of the graduates threw there caps in the air.

We got back home for a cookout. But Gabriella and Mariah stopped to pick up a test and she's taking it now.

"What if she is pregnant...that's another mouth to feed and another person to look over" Gabriella said

"We'll figure it out..."

"Noah won't even be here to expierence it all with her...she's going to have to do it all without him"

"At least she has us" I said.

Mariah came out.

"I'm pregnant" she said. Gabriella hugged her.

"I should be happy right?"

"It'll sink in...just give it time" Gabriella said.

"I would be happy if Noah was here..."

"We know honey..."

That night we didn't tell anyone...we want Noah to know before the whole family does.

"Present time guys!" Gabriella said.

Noelle got money and jewelry from the family.

Carter got money, a new jersey, and Carlos got him soccer tickets.

"Thanks everyone" Carter said

"Yea thanks!" Noelle said.

"We're so proud of you guys" Gabriella said.

"Thanks mom"

After the cookout and everybody left Gabriella and I were in our room and she was sitting on the window sill.

"Noah's going to be a great dad..." Gabriella said.

"Yes he is"

"I wish he was here to experience it with her..."

"He will be soon..."

"hopefully before the babys born"

"She's lucky to have you though..."

"I know what it feels like to be alone when your pregnant...it's not the same without your husband..."

I looked at her...

"Babe..."

"No troy...those times are done now. Lets just...lets just go to bed" she said.

The next evening we were going out to eat as a family...but of course it's always a mad house trying to leave.

"Kids come on!" I yelled. Noelle came down still in her pajamas.

"Your not gong out in those" I said.

"I just don't feel good...can I stay home" she said.

"Yea sure. Go upstairs and settle in. I'll bring you up a ginger ale and crackers" I said.

"No! um...i'll get it...i mean the kitchen is right there" she said. Hmm...a little suspicious...

"Ok...well we'll be back in a little while...be good" I said.

"i will dad...and dad..." she said.

"Yes?"

She hugged me. "I love you..." she said. Ok this is really suspicious.

"I love you too babygirl" I said.

I contemplated whether I should go up there...but I don't want to ruin this really nice moment.

I walked out the door to start the car.

When Gabriella came in she had a confused look on her face.

"Noelle just randomly hug you too?" I guessed.

"Yep" she said. I shook my head. That girl is up to something.

"She'll be fine" I said.

We got to the restaurant and sat down.

"Uhm can I just get a bowl of soup?" Mariah ordered. I looked at Gabriella and she looked back. We know she's not feeling well. We're waiting until Noah can do video calls and then she's going to tell him.

We ate and had a really good time with everyone.

"i'm stuffed..." Charley said.

"Yea me too" Landon said.

"Too stuffed for ice cream?" Gabriella said.

"no!" Landon and Charley said.

"How old are you?" Mariah joked with Charley.

"Girl it's carvel ice cream! Don't play!" Charley said. All of us laughed and left the restaurant. We went and got ice cream to take home. We got Noelle a cup of cookies and cream ice cream that she loves.

But when we got home...we realized something was wrong.

"Somethings...not...right..." Gabriella said when we walked in.

"Go check on Noelle" I said. She went upstairs.

"Guys go to the living room..." I said.

"Troy!" Gabriella yelled. I ran up the stairs and saw Noelle's room empty...all that was left was her bed and things. But clothes...pictures...and stuff like that were gone.

"She's gone..." Gabriella said with tears in her eyes. We looked on her bed and there was a letter on it.

"Read it..." I said.

"Dear mom and dad and everyone if your reading this than i'm gone. Sean and I left tonight to go and be together. I know you have your doubts about it but we're in love. We're going to get married. I know that I couldn't stay not only because we're together...but because I found out i'm pregnant. I'm about 4 months now with a little boy. I'm sorry you guys. I love you all and maybe one day i'll come home. But right now I need to get out. Dad I'm sorry for the hard time i've given you and i'm glad your back in our lives and how happy you've made mom. Mom your the strongest person I know and I hope I can be as good as a mom as you...you have gotten me through life and I hate knowing how much i'm hurting you right now. Please I beg you don't hate me. Carter...we're twins and I know your going to be mad I didn't tell you. But I love you and i'm sorry. Charley, your my big sister and you taught me a lot growing up. I hope one day you put your designs out there. I know you love the dogs but you have true talent...show it. Dylan and Landon, you guys are my new brothers and I hope everything works out for you. Mariah I can tell your pregnant...and I hope my niece or nephew is born happy and healthy and i'm so happy your with my brother. By the way if i'm wrong i'm sorry your not fat. And to Noah...i love you and be safe. All of you be safe. Again i'm sorry I left this way I love you all. We'll be together again one day...but right now I need to do me. Love always...Noelle." Gabriella barely finished before she started crying.

I took her in my arms and hugged her. I shed a little tear also with this. I want my daughter to be safe...i want my grandson to be ok. I want her back. I can't handle this. Why would she leave. This is all my fault...i should have just let her be with that guy then she wouldn't have left...i pray to god she's going to be ok...


	31. Finally Speaking

**Chapter 31: Finally speaking**

"Noah's going to be able to video chat today." Mariah said.

"You going to tell him about the baby?" Gabriella asked.

"Yea i'm just hoping he's happy"

"He will be...maybe not right away...but he will be. It took Troy until the ultrasound that we found out he was boy after that he was happy"

"I remember that" I said.

"I'll try to do it quick so you guys can have time" she said.

"We'll get it next time...you guys talk the whole time" I said.

"thanks"

"Mom I have a new rescue..." Charley came in. We went outside to her truck and saw this tiny pitbull mix.

"What happened?"

"They said they've seen her running around and she would go into an abandoned house and that's where I found her"

"Poor baby..."

"Yea I named her Lilo because she reminds me of stitch...but since she's a girl"

"aww"

"where should I put her?"

"Uhmm...put her in Billy's old kennel but bathe her first because see all those black spots...those are fleas and ticks. I'll call the vet and we can get her in. She has to be a puppy no more than a year"

"Yea that's what I was thinking."

"Yea...just go and get her settled get something in her stomach and put her in there...and help the others walk the other dogs please" Gabriella said.

All of us have been trying to keep ourselves busy trying not to think about Noelle leaving. The kids really took it hard...but Carter's been the worst. He acts like nothing happened...like everything is ok. We know its and act and we're waiting for him to explode.

He's going to be leaving for Maryland in about a month. It's obvious that he's a little nervous but he's also excited.

We went back inside and Mariah was sitting on the couch.

"hey how'd it go?" Gabriella asked.

"He's excited...but he said he doesn't think he can get an earlier leave"

"Oh sweetie i'm sorry" Gabriella said.

"it's ok...I mean I have to get used to this right..."

"We're here for you always" Gabriella assured her.

"Thanks guys...I want to start working soon so I can help out"

"No Mariah. Your fine besides you do things around the house and the kennels that help" I said.

"But that's not making money"

"we don't need your money"

"But what about things for the baby"

"We will get it for you..."

"Don't argue" I stopped her before she could say anything.

Later on that night Gabriella and I were in the living room watching tv.

"Mom...dad?" Mariah said. God I hate it when they come in and say that!

"No...oh no...something bad's going to happen" I said.

"Let her talk. What's up sweetie?" Gabirella said.

"Well...I kind of just want to talk to you guys about something..." she said. She looked nervous and wouldn't look at us.

"Let's just get one thing out of the way...are you pregnant, engaged, joining the service, moving across country, and or doing drugs?" I said. She smiled a little.

"No, no, no, no, and definitely no" she said. Good...nothing too bad right?

"Phew good!" I said. She laughed.

"But I am seeing someone" she said.

"That's good sweetie...who is he?" Gabriella said.

"Well...her name is Stacy" she said. I realized right away what she said. She! She said she right?

"aww that's so cute" Gabriella said hugging her. Charley and I looked at her weird.

"Wait you said her? As in a she? As in a girl!?" Gabriella finally realized.

"Yea...i've kind of been feeling like this for awhile you know? Like I like guys...but i'm also attracted to girls and I met Stacy at this club and we hit it off like right away. We've been seeing eachother for a few months now" she said. I sat there shocked.

"Are you happy?" Gabriella asked.

"Very happy..."

"Than that's all that matters" I said coming out of my daze.

"so this means your bi?" Gabriella said.

"Yes...but i'm more into girls"

"We love you no matter who you love" Gabriella said. I'm not mad or anything. Shocked...yes. Charley never seemed like the type but I guess there doesn't have to be a certain look or attitude. The way I see it this way I don't have to worry about any grandkids from her. So i'm a very happy dad.

"You have to tell your brothers and mariah" I said.

"Well...Carter and Dylan knows...Noelle too." she said.

"You told them before me!?" Gabriella said.

"They introduced me to her!"

"I'm insulted!" Gabriella joked.

"I love you momma." Charley said kissing her cheek.

"I love you too baby girl. Call her now and tell her she's coming over for dinner tomorrow night" Gabriella siad.

"Ok...just to tell you know she's allergic to onions and green peppers and also eggs"

"...well tacos and stuffed peppers are out of the question" I said.

"That's no problem sweetie. I'll make chicken parm"

"ok"

Charley left and I let out a sigh.

"Thank the heavens we don't have to worry about her" I said.

"Yea...i'm happy for her. Now she's found herself"

"mhmm"

**The Next night**

"Mommy she's here!" Charley yelled. I sat up from the couch when Charley opnened the door.

"Hi stacy i'm Gabriella and this is troy" Gabriella said.

"Hi" she said. She was a little taller than charley and she had normal color hair...someone I would never think Charley would like. But I am no person to judge.

"I know your allergic to certain things so we're having chicken parmasean" Gabriella said.

"Oh yum!" Stacy said.

"See someone enjoys my italian cooking"

"Mom...it's not really normal for a spanish woman to make italian food! Just saying!"

"shut it"

All of us were at the table and I watched how they interact together. Stacy looks at her like she loves her. Charley looks so happy and she can't stop smiling around her.

"So whose the boy in the relationship?" Mariah asked.

"Stacy" Charley quickly said.

"Really?" I said. They laughed.

"You see how she's dressing right now? Those are my jeans and that's my shirt. She didn't think it was respectful to come in here in her kaki cargo shirts and v neck" charley said laughing.

"I wanted to make a good first impression! Geesh!" Stacy said.

"Oh honey we're not judgmental people. As long as our baby girl is happy and your not a drug dealer, user or serial killer and you love dogs you'll fit in just fine" Gabirella siad .

"Oh I love dogs. I have two pits and a corgi" She said.

"my kind of girl" Gabriella said.

"See I told you my parents would love you"

"Charley said you guys were cool but I was still nervous. I've been wanting to meet you guys for awhile now"

"Yea well I will admit it was a surprise to us. But we're happy that Charley has found someone" I said.

"I'm sure it was. I know when I told my parents they freaked out...but they weren't as accepting as you all"

"Yea mom, Stacy is staying with her brother because her parents kicked her out"

"Because you came out?" I asked.

"yea, they're not as understanding"

"Well everyone is different" I said.

After dinner she stayed and all of us watched a movie and all of them ended up falling asleep. Gabriella and I snuck off to our room.

"I love her" Gabriella said.

"That's good babe" I said getting into bed.

"I wish Noelle and Noah were here though..."

"They will be one day"

"I don't know..."

"Have hope"

I'm happy for Charley and that she's found someone. But I can't stop thinking about if Noelle is ok. I wish there was some way I could find her...


	32. Baby Shower

**Chapter 32: Baby Shower**

"Do we have to do this..." Mariah came out.

"Still not feeling good?" I asked.

"Troy...i'm a whale...of course i'm not feeling good!" she said. Geesh...i forgot how temperamental a pregnant woman is.

"Sorry" I said under my breath.

"It'll be fine. You can sit the whole time" Gabriella said.

"I just want this baby out!"

"You have less than a month..." Charley said.

"BUT I WANT HIM OR HER OUT NOW!" Mariah yelled. Charley jumped and ran behind me.

"Just don't say anything baby girl...women are evil when they're that pregnant!" I said.

Gabriella sat there and laughed. Today is Mariah's baby shower. Her pregnancy is almost over thank god. Noah still hasn't been able to get home. We're starting to think that he won't be home in time which is scaring Mariah. But she's masking it.

Within the next few hours people started showing up and the baby shower began. The guys and I were in the kitchen drinking beers and hanging out.

"So you guys don't know when Noah will be back?" Ryan asked.

"He put in for leave...but they denied it, said he hasn't been in long enough"

"oh damn" Conner said.

"I can't take it anymore! There is so many chicks! Gimmie!" Charley came in reaching for a beer.

"Um...hello wheres your id?" I said.

"Um hello grandma and uncle Carlos said you guys were allowed to drink before 21. besides you sit out there for two hours and you would come in for a shot of tequila!" she said. I rolled my eyes and let her go.

"So Char...I heard you finally came out" Kaleb said.

"Even he knew before us!" I said.

"Thanks Uncle Kaleb...thanks a lot" she said.

"guys come on! You need to be out here for the presents!" Gabriella came in.

"shoot. me. Now!" Charley said. I laughed.

We went outside and Mariah was putting on a brave face also. She looks so tired.

She got a lot of clothes and lotions and diapers and toys and stuff for the baby.

"So there is two more gifts and one is from us" Gabriella said. She looked at me telling me to go get it. We got her a crib and I had to put it together in our room.

I went out and got it and brought it out.

"Oh my god..." Mariah said about to cry.

"It's a bitch to put together by the way" I said. Everyone laughed. Gabriella went over and hugged her and then I walked over and hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks guys..." she said.

"What's the other one?" My mom asked.

"This one is from Noah...he picked it out and everything himself" Gabriella said.

"Yea but I had to put it together!" I stated. I wasn't complaining I don't mind doing it but I like to put my hard work out there.

I went and got the stroller that was filled with more stuffed animals and clothes Noah picked out. But Noah also got her a bracelet and put it on one of the bears.

"Oh my god..." she said.

"Look on the bear..." Gabriella told her.

"Oh my god...he really picked this out?" she said and we nodded. She really started crying and Gabriella and Charley hugged her.

"I just miss him so much...and I wish he was here..." she sobbed. I had to walk away. I hate seeing her get emotional about Noah. Mariah is really like my daughter now and also seeing her like that makes me think of how Gabriella may have been when I was in jail and she had the twins.

Later that night after everyone had left Gabriella and I were cleaning up.

"She got tons of stuff" I said.

"Yea...i guess tomorrow we should probably set up the baby's room"

"Yea I think she's going to have it within the next week"

"Yea me too"

"Are you ready to be a grandma?" I asked.

"Actually...yes...i've missed having a baby in the house...and this way I can love it and hug it and spoil it and when it starts to stink I can hand it over to her" she said. I laughed.

"I hate how she didn't want to find out what it is"

"I know! You would think it's her first and she would want to know!"

"You think Noah's going to make it?"

"No I don't...it would be a miracle"

We finished cleaning up and went to the room and went to sleep. The next morning we woke up and went about our normal day when we heard Mariah scream.

I looked at Gabriella and then we ran. We ran upstairs and saw her standing on the bed pointing at the corner.

"Really? A spider?" I said.

"Do you see how big that thing is!"

"We thought you were in labor!"

"Oh...sorry...but can you kill it please?" she said. I had to laugh.

"It's not funny Troy!"

"Yes it is"

I scooped the spider up and took it outside.

"What happened?" Charley asked.

"A spider"

"Ew!"

What's with people hating spider's so much? I don't get it. Sure if it's a poisons spider sure i'd scream like a little girl too! But a small defenseless spider? Really?

I walked around the kennels checking on the dogs and everything making sure it was all good.

"Troy" I heard someone say. It was a woman's voice and I knew it from somewhere...but I couldn't put my finger on it. That was until turned around...

"Sharpay..."

I was shocked...the last time I saw her was when Gabriella and I broke up that time.

"Hi..." she said.

"Hi..."

"Uh...i'm here for a dog" she said. My eyebrow raised.

"I never thought pit bulls were your type..."

"I need a big dog for...you know...protection" she said.

"Ok...well Gabriella and Charley run the adoptions so just go up to the office trailer...one of them should be in there" I said.

"Gabriella?" she said nervously.

"Cut that crap Sharpay. If you want one than go. Please let me get back to the dogs" I said.

"Uhh where's the office?"

I sighed.

"Come on lets go" I said. This was sooo going to get me in trouble. I really hope Gabriella isn't in there and it's just Charley.

When we walked in I saw just Charley and I thanked the heavens.

"Thank god!" I said.

"Hey daddy" she said.

"This is your daughter?" Sharpay said.

"Yea...my oldest daughter. Charley this is Sharpay"

"Sharpay! As in...Sharpay Evans...?" She said almost spitting out her drink.

"Yes" Sharpay said.

"oooo mommy's gonna kill you" she said.

"She wants to adopt a dog for I guess protection."

"We don't adopt out dogs who have to work...if you want a dog than they have to be for love and companionship" she said.

"I mean of course! It's just i'd feel safer with a pitbull"

"Ok...well dad who do you think would be best?"

I didn't look at sharpay...i felt bad for any dog that would go to her. Gabriella walked in before I could answer. Oh shit...

"Sharpay..." she said.

"Hi Gabi"

"Hi...you do know all of our dogs are over 10 pounds and don't fit in a purse right?" she said. I laughed a little.

"She states that she will feel safer with one" Charley said.

"Ok...well go fill out the papers and we'll go pick the dog that we think will best fit you" she said. My mouth dropped. I can't believe that Gabriella is actually going through with this. I looked at her. She made me follow her to the kennels.

"What. The. Hell!"

"Every dog needs a home..." she said.

"A home Gabriella...not a god damn cotton candy torture land!"

"You dated her so you should know"

"I was like what 15?! let that go"

"What about Zaney..." she said.

"no go for Zoey"

"We'll try both"

"Give her a puppy also" I said.

We walked back to the adoption area where Charley and Sharpay were talking.

"So we're going to try Zaney first. He's about 3 years old and he's very playful but also calm and chill. Doesn't really care. Do you still have that yorkie?"

"No...i had a chihuahua but he had just passed away"

"oh i'm sorry...do you have any pets?"

"All caged" she said.

"Ok. Well Zaney is good around other animals. But he does like to be number one. He came from a fighting bust...he was used as a bait dog"

"This poor baby..."

"Yea...you can see the scars" she said showing them to her. As I watched Gabriella I realized something. She would die for these dogs...i know how much she hates Sharpay but she is still talking to her and trying to find a dog for her because these dogs need homes.

"We have two more to show you to just kind of give you options" she said. Sharpay nodded. I brought over Zoey while Charley held onto Wynter the puppy.

"This is Zoey. She was used for breeding as you can tell from her belly she was a momma a few times. We actually have one of her puppys for you to see. But Zoey is very...i guess you can say dopey. Shes not the brightest on in the bunch but she is so cuddly and loves to just be around you." Gabriella said.

"She is so beautiful...may I see the puppy?" she said. Gabriella nodded. Charley brought over Wynter.

"Wynter as I said is one of Zoey's puppies. We found them all during a bust. Wynter and the puppies were only 4 days old and now as you can see she's an awkaward lanky puppy she's about 9 weeks now"

"Can I take both?"

"Both?" I said.

"Yea...I wouldn't want to separate mother and daugther" she said. I was surprised.

"Uhm...sure that would be great. We have to go to your house and do a home check. So I will call you in the next week or so. Let us just train them some" Gabriella said.

"Ok well it was nice seeing you guys. Bye Troy" she said. Gabriella looked at me.

"I had nothing to do with that!" I said.

"Whatever. I don't care it was over 20 years ago. I'm going to put them back. Char your on puppy training" she said.

I looked at Charley.

"You in trouble"

"i'm always in trouble" I said.

**Hi everyone! So i'm going to end this story very shortly. This will be the last one in Troy's point of view...I want to write one in Gabriella's maybe...i'm not sure. I know you guys love it and I just need some time to kind of work on other things. If anyone would like to take over for Gabriella's POV or anyone elses go right ahead just PM me and i'll help whenever you want. **


	33. Everywhere

**Chapter 33: Everywhere**

All of us were in bed when we woke up to a blood curling scream.

"What the..." I said jumping up. Gabriella and I both ran upstairs to where Mariah is.

"Oh my god...Troy call 911 now!" Gabriella said when we got up there. Mariah was surrounded around blood. I was shocked and couldn't move.

"Troy now!" Gabriella said. I ran downstairs and called them. In 5 minutes they were here and loading her in an ambulance.

"Gabi!" She called for her.

"Go!" I said. She kissed me. All of us were standing in the front yard. I can't believe this is happening...i pray to god that nothing happens to the baby. It would kill her and Noah. Hell it would kill all of us...

"She's gonna be ok right?" Charley came up.

"Yea baby girl...everything's gonna be fine. Just um...take Landon across the street to the neighbors and then everyone get in the car." I said.

"Ok" she said going to get Landon.

I still stood there watching the ambulance. I felt like I was dreaming...i was hoping I was dreaming. When I saw all that blood...it looked like a murder scene. When I went into the house I started to clean it up and put the sheets in the washer. I was already dressed and waiting for the others.

All of us drove to the hospital and saw Gabriella walking out. I brought a change of clothes for her.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"They're doing and emergency c-section..." she said out of fear.

"Go with her. We'll be out here" Charley said.

Gabriella kissed each of us on the cheeks and ran back to where Mariah is.

I got my phone out and called her family. Although they don't support her and Noah I still feel like they should know. But they didn't answer so I left a voicemale.

I called mom and everyone and everybody came up. I was trying to get a hold of Noah.

"I need to speak to Noah Bolton...it's an emergency..." I said to person after person after person.

"What is the state of the emergency?" one asked me.

"A big one! His wife has to get an emergency c section!"  
"I'm sorry sir but your son is out on the field"

"You know...for being at war you sound really calm"

"I'm not at war right now sir."

"Ok now your just a bitch! Find my son and tell him to call me as soon as possible!" I said to her. I was pissed now.

"Troy calm down" Adriana said

"No! They're being stupid!"

I was on edge and I couldn't sit still...I wanted to know what was going on.

"Daddy...look there's mom" Charley said. I looked over and she was crying. Oh no...no no no.

"What...?" I asked.

"It's a little boy..." she said really crying now.

"Is he ok?"

"He's...he's in an incubator because he wasn't breathing...but now they said he's ok..." she said still crying. I hugged her.

"Oh Troy he's so beautiful...and if I was that mean to you when I was having Noah or Charley i'm so sorry" She said. I laughed a little.

"It's ok babe"

My phone started buzzing.

"Dad?! What's wrong? What happened? Is she ok? What about the baby?" Noah said on the other end.

"Everything is fine now...she had an emergency c section and right now he's in an incubator"

"What?! Why!?"

"He wasn't breathing when he was first out but now he is" I said.

"He?"

"It's a boy..."

"Oh my god..." I could tell he was crying.

"Your a dad now son..." I said crying also.

"Is Mariah ok?"

"She's fine...they're stitching her up now"

"Make sure she knows I love her...and i'm going to try my hardest to get home..."

"Ok...i love you"

"I love you too dad. Tell everyone I said hi and I love them."

"I will" I said when the phone cut off.

"He says hi and he loves you" I said to everyone.

"two at a time please..." The nurse said. We decided one person with Gabriella. I went first. When I saw him in the incubator I imagined Charley all over again.

"Making you think about Char?" Gabriella guessed. I nodded. He wasn't as little as her but they had him on machines.

"He should be able to get off of it soon...his heart rate is already up" the nurse said.

"Did she pick a name yet?"

"No...she was too drugged up"

I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"If one of you could sit with Mariah and stay with the baby...we don't want her waking up alone" the nurse said. I looked at Gabriella.

"You want to?" she asked. I nodded. I kissed her cheek and walked over to Mariah's room.

She was just waking up when I walked in.

"Hey momma" I said.

"Hey..."

"How you feeling?"

"Sore...where's the baby? Is he ok?!":

"He's fine...he's in an incubator until his heart rate is up some more."

"Has anyone talked to Noah?"

"Yea I did...he said he loves you"

"Did he tell you the name we chose?"

"No what is it?"

"Rylee Alexander Bolton" she said.

"Keeping the family middle name?" I said.

"Why of course! When can I see him?"

"They have to make sure you don't gain a fever"

"Well tell them to check me so I can see him!"

"Mariah calm down..."

"No troy get the doctor in here now!"

"Mariah if you get too worked up then your temperature will rise..."

She stopped and took a breath. She looked so sleepy and stressed out.

"I want to see him..."

"I know"

"NOW!"

"Mariah! Calm down!" I said.

"Get Gabi!" she said. I sighed and walked back to the baby's room.

"Gabriella she wants you" I said.

"Mad?"

I nodded.

Everyone had already came in and saw the baby. I sat next to his incubator and looked at him.

I haven't felt like this since I first saw Charley. I didn't get to have this feeling with the twins. But I remember seeing Charley in here the first time and I cried...

"You gave us a huge scare you know...just like your daddy"

"Just like his grandpa too" Gabriella came in.

"Hey babe"

"Hey...they gave her stuff so she can sleep a little for her fever"

"Good maybe she'll wake up in a nicer mood"

"She's had a strssful time."

"Yea I know..."

"You look tired...I sent all the kids home why don't you go?"

"No...you need me here to help"

She bent down and kissed my cheek.

"I love you Grandpa"

"I love you too grandma" I said laughing.

"Shut it!"

She walked out and I sat there with Rylee and looked at him.

"I have a feeling your going to be a trouble maker" I said to him.


	34. One big happy dysfunctional family

**Chapter 34: One big happy dysfunctional family**

"Charley go and pick up your brother!" Gabriella yelled. It's Christmas eve and Carter is coming home from college. Mariah and Rylee are home already and everyone is adjusting to having a baby in the house again. I'm sitting on the couch with him now.

"I'm going i'm going!" Charley yelled back.

"Troy I need you to go outside and check the dogs. Besides Rylee needs to eat" Gabriella told me. Mariah is finally sleeping. Ever since he's been home she hasn't slept.

"Ok" I said handing Rylee to her. I walked out and made sure things were done right. I knelt down to pet one of the dogs. Her name is Rudy, she's pure white with one blue eye and one brown eye. Prettiest dog I have ever seen.

"Dad..." I heard. The voice wasn't Dylan or Landon...so I turned around and I saw him. I stared at him for a good 30 seconds before I said anything. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"Noah..." I said. He smiled and came and hugged me.

"I wanted to surprise you guys..." he said.

"Well this is a surprise. Your sister went to go get Carter"

"Where's mom and everyone?" he asked.

"Inside."

He smiled and hugged me again.

"Let me go in first...so I can get the baby so your mom or mariah won't drop him" I said jokingly.

"Ok"

I walked inside still shocked from seeing Noah and hugging Noah and having him home.

"That was fast what's up?" Gabriella said. She was in the chair feeding Rylee.

"Give me him and go get Mariah now..." I said. She looked at me funny.

"Just go!" I said. She walked to the room to get her and I brought Noah in.

"I don't know what he wa-oh my god..." Gabriella came out to where we were. Mariah instantly started crying and jumped in his arms.

"I can't believe this..." she said.

"I home baby" he said.

"My baby boy..." Gabriella said when Mariah got off him.

"Hi mommy" he said. They hugged.

"And here is rylee" I said handing him the baby.

"My man!" he said. Gabriella and Mariah were both crying now.

"So how long are you home for?" I asked.

"Well...actually for good..." he said.

"Why? Doesn't that only happen if you get hurt? What happened?" Mariah freaked out.

"Can we wait until every one is here?" he said. Mariah and everyone nodded.

"Where's Landon?" He asked.

"They are out with there dad right now...he's cleaning up and getting straightened out so Landon can go back with him"

"That's great."

"Yea he's excited"

Looking at him and seeing him with Rylee...it's surreal. It took me back to the night at our apartment and I would be awake in the middle of the night with him.

We heard the car pull up and heard Carter and Charley come in. They froze in the archway when they saw Noah.

"Noah!" Charley said hugging him.

"Hey baby sis!" he said. He handing Mariah the baby so he could hug them.

"I can't believe your here...i missed you so much" she said crying.

"I'm home for good now"

"Why?" Carter said.

"Guys let me go and talk to Mariah first...then I will come back and talk to you all" he said. They went into the room and Dylan, Stacy, and Landon came in.

"Hey guys" Stacy said. She sat on Charley's lap.

"Noah's back" Charley said. All of us were scared about the news he was going to give us.

"Really?!" Landon said excitedly.

"Yea he's talking to Mariah right now baby. Can you go and do me a favor though before you see him?" Gabriella said.

"Yea"

"Go out and give the dogs their afternoon treats..." she said.

"All of them?!"

"No just do the first two rows"

"Ok" he said and ran out.

Mariah and Noah came out. Mariah looked like she had just been crying more.

"Ok guys...so I am home for good...I have been diagnosed with MS..."

he just came right out and said it...

"So what does this mean?" Charley asked.

"Well it means that I have to take medicine and get treatments...I don't want to be coddled though...i'm going to be fine ok?" he said.

"How do you know that?" Carter said.

"Because I have the best support system ever."

Gabriella and I just looked at each other.

"Noah!" Landon came in and jumped on Noah.

"Hey man! Have you been taking care of everyone for me?"

"Yea! Are you back for good?"

"Yes I am!"

"Sweet!"

Seeing them together didn't lift the tension...but we didn't say anything to Landon about it. He needs his good times.

"So you must be Stacy?" Noah said after he and Landon got done.

"Yea..Charley has said so much about you that it's like i've known you forever" She said.

"Well welcome to the family sis" he said hugging her.

Later on that night after we ate dinner and watched a movie we were in bed. But I got up about 3 in the morning because I thought I heard the door. I just ignored it thinking it was Charley or something. But than I had to use bathroom. I walked out mine and Gabriella's room and when I walked past the kitchen I saw someone sitting in the dark. I turned the light on and jumped back.

"Noelle what the hell!" I said. She was skinny and she was shivering.

"Hi daddy..." she said still sitting.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked.

"Daddy...i need help..." she said. I walked over to her and took her into my arms.

We sat at the table. I gave her a coffee and I got me a water.

"So where's the baby?" I asked.

"Sean's mom took him...I couldn't take care of him..."

"What's your drug?"

"Herion mostly...if I can't get that then I get coke..."

"Your shivering so i'm guessing your in withdrawl..."

"Yea..."

"what happened to you and Sean?"

"I don't know where he is..."

"Noelle why did you leave...you could have stayed and we would have helped you..."

"Daddy I was on drugs! He was born addicted to things...he was sick...and.." she couldn't finish because she started crying.

"Oh baby girl..." I said hugging her again.

"Where mommy?"

"In the room...you want me to get her?" I said. She nodded. I went into the room and already saw Gabriella up.

"I heard it all..."

"she wants you"

Both of us walked back to the kitchen and the two of them hugged. Noelle cried and cried and cried in her arms.

"Your home baby...it's going to be ok. Your going to be ok..." Gabriella assured her.

"Noelle...what do you want to do...do you want to stay here and go cold turkey...or we can take you somewhere..."

"I don't know..."

Gabriella looked at me.

"Baby...i think you need professional help...help that mommy and me can't give you..."

"Can I please just stay for one night...i want to see everyone..."

"Of course honey...but come on...Charley and her girlfriend are in your room tonight because their apartment isn't heated...you can sleep with me"Gabriella took her to our room.

I sat at the table just thinking about everything that's happened today. We got Noah back...but he has a disease...we got Noelle back...but also with a disease...and we got Carter back...hopefully with no surprises...

The next morning when everyone was at the table eating breakfast we decided Noelle to come out.

"Guys...we got a surprise last night..." I said.

"What's up dad?" Carter said.

"Well...Noelle came back" I said.

Everyone stared at me.

"Come on out honey" I said. She walked out and carter ran up to her first and hugged her.

"I've missed you sissy..." he said.

"I've missed you too" she said back. Everyone hugged her and Charley scooted over so they could share a seat.

"So everyone is back home now..." Charley said.

"Well no...guys I need help...and I can't do that here. So mom and dad are taking me somewhere tomorrow" Noelle explained.

"Close by?" Carter asked.

"Why does that matter to you mister soccer star!" she teased.

"How did you know?"

"I've kept my tabs on everyone..." she admitted. I loved seeing all my kids together like this. I have been through a lot the past years...from being a teen dad...to being in prison...to coming home and having to start over. But right here and right now...is what I have always wanted...sure we have issues and we have bumps...but we're a family. One big happy dysfunctional family. I wouldn't trade my life for anything...because I can't live without Noah and his protectivness, or Charley and her craziness, Noelle and her stubborness, Carter and his shyness, Dylan and his trust issues, Landon and his all around happiness, Stacy even though she has just become part of our family I can't live without her being a perfectionist, or Mariah being the perfect match for Noah, even Rylee and his all around awesomness. But most of all...i can't live without Gabriella...my angel. Who would have thought that those teenagers scared out their minds could be us...now grandparents.

**Ok everyone! Sorry to say this is it from Troy's POV! But The new writer for Gabriella's POV is Wildcats2016 so when she posts her first chapter up I will let you guys know! Thanks for always reviewing!**


End file.
